Time
by Prodicalviews
Summary: "Maybe I made a new best friend after all." Rick and Michonne grow together. They experience the trials and truths of maturity and adulthood. Coming of age fic. AU
1. New best friend

New best friend

My fingers gripped the handle of my pink tricycle. I shook my head furiously, trying to run away from my father's words.

"Michonne, you have to come off that bike!" He shouted when I kept peddling. My feet pushed down on the pedals as hard as I can. But his legs were longer. He was faster.

"Noooo!" I shouted the minute I felt his hands grab my waist. I didn't want to meet the stupid neighbors. I wanted to stay on the bike. Me and Sasha always rode our bike's in the grass. My lips curled down when I thought about my best friend. I didn't want any new neighbors, I hated them already. Last night I wrote it in my diary, it was already written, therefore it was concrete.

My legs kept flailing around in my father's clutch. "Michonne, stop it." He scolded but I knew where he was taking me. I didn't want to go. I had already thrown the frilly white socks in the trash the minute my mother laid it on the bed for me. She also took out a bushy blue dress. I threw that away too.

I pierced my lips when my dad opened the back door; he sat me on the high chair in our kitchen then stretched his back out. "You're getting too damn heavy for this." He muttered. I made a mental note to tell mom he said a bad word.

"Jeff! Did you get her inside?" My mother's voice echoed loudly, traveling downstairs.

"Yeah!" He shouted back. I wanted him to leave so I could run back outside and peddle on my bike. Sometimes he was my king the next he was just a big bully. He regarded me after hearing me huff loudly. "Fix your face, Michonne." My scowl deepened further. I crossed my arms in anger.

"I'm telling mom on you." He looked at me in confusion. He was already dressed down in that monkey suit he always wore.

"Tell me what?" My mother came downstairs; her hands were busy fixing her earrings. When she came into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Michonne where are your clothes?" She questioned then rushed over to my side. I needed her to be mad at daddy. Not me.

"Daddy said a bad word." I pointed at him. "He said 'damn'!" My father twisted his head at me.

"Never mind that. Michonne what did you do with your clothes?" I looked down at the mud on my white shorts, then up to my sweaty 'tweedy bird' shirt and shrugged.

"Let me tell you, it's in the trash is where it's at." I glared at my father for tattle tailing on me.

"Michonne," She admonished. "You're going to get upstairs and put something on. Whatever you put on is what you're leaving out this house with." My mother reached the other ear, securing the backing of her earing. She tossed her long locs off her shoulders then pulled me off the high chair.

"You spoil that girl. She's just going to wear jeans. You know that's what she wants."

"If it makes her comfortable then why not?"

"This is a 'formal' welcoming party, I don't need to repeat myself, Linda. Just make her wear something decent, I'll be waiting in the car." He said before stomping out the room.

My mother rolled her eyes and pierced her lips. "That was the second dress Michonne." She took my hand leading me upstairs to my room.

"I don't want to go." I admitted when she started rummaging through my closet. The back of her head was shaking and she spun around with a frilly dress in her hand. It was worse than the last one I threw in the garbage.

"Why? I thought you wanted a new friend since Sasha left." I raised my arms above my head and let her pull the 'tweedy bird' shirt over my head. She was being careful not to mess up the locs she retwisted earlier.

"I already have friends. I have Abe, Maggie and Morgan." I told her.

"Well, maybe this one can be your new best friend." My nose bunched up at the thought of replacing Sasha.

"I don't want a new friend! Sasha will always be my friend." I cried.

"Awe, Michonne." Her hand cupped my face and her thumbs wiped the tears from my cheeks. "You'll always have Sasha. Didn't you two make a promise?" I nodded against her hands. "And what was that?"

"We'd write letters but it's not the same," I argued. "She's the only one that played with me. You don't let me play with Maggie, Morgan or Abe." The only time I saw the rest of my friends was at school and sometimes at the park.

"That's because their houses are too far." She told me. Grabbing the white sparkling dress off the bed, she circled her hands around the neck of the dress before slipping it over my head.

"But what if they don't like me?" I asked. Mom fixed the dress on my body.

"I'm sure they'll like you because I like you." She went back to the closet and got out another pair of frilly white socks along with my glossy black shoes.

"But you love me."

"Then they'll love you too. Now hurry put this on before your father has a heart attacked." She poked my side making me smile. "There's that smile I love so much." I took the socks from her and slid them on my feet then jammed the shoes that were a little too tight on after them. She smiled at me again before leading me downstairs.

I kept fidgeting in the spot between my mother and father. Everyone from town was here. I didn't understand what the big deal was. I knew Sasha's house was bigger than mines, and someone else moved into it. Did that mean they were important? They had to be, why else would the entire town gather dressed all fancy. I held onto my mother, my eyes were looking everywhere until they landed on Morgan. He had on one of those monkey suits on too. I laughed under my breath.

Morgan was one year older than me, he was eight yet he acted like he was a grown up. He probably loved wearing those clothes. I pulled my mother's hand trying to get her attention. She stopped her conversation then stared down at me.

"Yes, Michonne?"

"Can I go over to Morgan?" I pleaded; I didn't want to be around my parents. They always talked about business and that was boring.

"Where is he?" I pointed over to him.

She nodded. "Just don't get lost, okay?"

''Okay." I answered already well on my way to Morgan. I stopped a few feet away from him, he had a hand in his pocket sipping a box of juice like it was beer. He didn't notice me and suddenly I had an idea. I trod around a crowd of people and jumped up behind Morgan who squealed. The juice in his hand didn't spill, not one drop landed on him.

"What did you do that for? Michonne?" He looked angry.

I just rocked back and forth on my toes. "I thought you'd drop the juice."

Morgan made an annoyed noise. "My Mom would be angry if I messed the suit up." His hands brushed the jacket off. "It's a rental." He said.

"What's that? A rental?"

"It's- I don't know."

"It's when you borrow something but you have to give it back." Maggie pitched in. I jumped and gave her a big hug. She had Abe towering over her.

"Yeah, it's what she said." Morgan stuttered taking a sip of his juice.

"Hi, Maggie." We were both wearing the same shoes when I glanced down at our feet.

"Michonne I love your dress!" Well, I hated it. Maggie was the girly type so I was sure she'd love my closet.

"Why are we even here? I got a new BB gun to play with." Abe wondered aloud.

"You have another BB gun. That's cool, Mom wouldn't let me near one." Morgan sulked.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Why do you always talk about boy stuff Abe?"

"Maybe because I'm a boy."

"We don't know that, prove it!" We were all huddled in our own little corner. The grownups were paying no mind to our bickering.

Abe furrowed his ginger brows, confused. "How am I supposed to do that?" Maggie was always pushing someone's hot button.

"I read one of my dad's medical books. So I know how boys are supposed to look down there." She said.

"You want me to pull my pants down? That's not a good idea. My dad said I shouldn't do that, ever."

"Then how do we know you're telling the truth?" Maggie folded her arms. I shook my head knowing this wouldn't end well. It wasn't the first time Abe was challenged by Maggie. One time we were around the 'big' slide and she bet her juice box Abe couldn't slide down head first. Everyone knew it was dangerous. There was a deep drop at the end of the slide that always hurt everyone's ankles when we hit the floor. After a kid broke their leg we were told never to go on it again. Of course, Abe just had to have the juice box.

He broke his arm that day.

"Fine, I'll do it." Morgan looked at Abe in shock.

"I want nothing to do with this." He said stalking off with his juice box. I was starting to side with Morgan on this one.

"Abe your dad's going to beat you if you do that." I told him.

"But Maggie-"

"Maggie's just messing with you." Maggie's was laughing, her hands holding her sides. "See, she's just messing with you."

"Damn it!" He growled.

"Ooooh, you said a bad word Abe." Maggie's eyes were wide and my mouth fell open.

"Michonne." My skin jumped at my father's voice. "There you are girl."

"Good evening, Mr. Jones." Abe and Maggie said in union.

He nodded at them before holding his hand out, I took it. "Come on I want to introduce you to our neighbors." My stomach turned. I couldn't protest in such a public setting. I always had to be on my best behavior. He pulled me along with him and we got back to a roundtable. There were six chairs around it.

"Michonne this is Mr. and Mrs. Grimes." I looked at the two foreign faces sitting next to my mom. There was a woman with a friendly smile, she had a pixie cut and I thought it was weird. Most women around here wore their hair long. "Michonne, these are our new neighbors. Mr. Grimes here is also the new Sheriff in town."

I gave her a smile. "It's very good to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Grimes." I told them, my manners kicking in.

Mr. Grimes gave me an amused smile. His eyes were so blue; it was hard to look away at first. "Michonne Jones right?" I nodded. "This is our son, Rick Grimes. Rick this is Michonne." I didn't notice the kid sitting quietly at the table. "I really hope you two get along." Rick didn't even spare a glance in my direction. He sat straight ahead with a blank look on his face. He couldn't even look me in the eyes.

I frowned, deciding I already hated him. Dad rubbed my shoulders and pulled out the chair next to Rick. "Have a seat and get to know Rick, Sheriff and I are going to have a talk." I gave him a glare. He really did want me to sit next to the kid.

Rick didn't turn my way when I took the seat beside him. So I just stared at the side of his face. What else was I supposed to do? His hands were entwined in his lap; he kept tugging at the cuffs of his shirt. "Hi, Rick." I said because I didn't have anyone else to talk to. My parents were already deep in their conversation with his and I couldn't just walk off to find my other friends.

He stopped tugging on his cuffs and I noticed there was a swab of cotton in his ear. "Oh," He sounded surprised at how close my voice was. Then he finally turned towards me.

His eyes were blue too. It was really blue, like his dad's. "I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention," he told me. I looked at his smooth pale complexion and took in the short curls of his hair. He held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Rick." I shook his hand feeling weird all of a sudden.

"I know that. I'm Michonne." I pointed to the cotton in his ear. "What's wrong with your ear?"

"Oh, that? I have an ear infection, or at least that's what mom tells me."

"How is cotton supposed to help with that?" Rick shrugged.

"I don't know." He looked at me again. "How old are you, Michonne?"

"I'm seven; I'll be eight at the end of the year."

"That's Christmas." I nodded, hating him a little less. "Do you have to choose between Christmas and birthday presents?"

"I do. Mom usually buys me stuff for my birthday but dad always says she spoils me."

"I think I like your mom. I'm eight by the way. My dad never gets me anything for Christmas. Mom usually sneaks me stuff though." Why would his dad do that to him? I glared at his dad over the table.

"Maybe I'll get you something for Christmas. If we're friends that is."

He gave me a wide look. "I'd like that, for us to be friends, that is."

"Then it's settled. We're friends." When I got home I guess I'd have to cross out 'hate the neighbors'.

We talked about everything from that moment on. He told me about his best friend he left, Shane. I told him about Sasha. I admitted that I was going to hate him and he laughed at me. I didn't know exactly why he laughed. Rick told me that he didn't like spiders or chocolate bars. After he said that I started second guessing my dislike for him. But we made back up when he said he loved strawberry ice cream. It was a favorite of mine.

Mom might've been right, maybe I made a new best friend after all.

...

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I inquired. There we were, sitting on our bikes at the end of the street. The house we were in front of was abounded and rumored to be haunted. The only person that was able to talk us into this was, Maggie. And of course, I dragged Rick into this mess he was always so straight-laced and stiff. I thought, maybe this would've let him loose but Maggie never said anything about going inside.

Maggie shrugged her yellow backpack off her shoulders; unzipping it, she revealed a small batch of flashlights. She gave each of us one and looks over to Abe. "Did you bring it?" He nodded, throwing his own bag off too.

"I had to save for a month just to get a new pack of pellets." He opened the backpack revealing a variety of bb guns. "Use it wisely." He warned when we swarmed to his bag.

"You know as the oldest in the group, I'll be the first to state the obvious. This is a terrible idea." Morgan said shaking the pellets around in the toy gun.

"If it's such a bad idea then why are you here?" Maggie asked. "Besides isn't Rick the same age as you?"

"If he's twelve then yeah," Rick mentioned in a daze. He was already obsessed with the toy in his hand. "Abe, what kind of bb gun is this?"

"That right there is a colt python 357." There was obvious pride laced in his tone. I shook my head deciding to pick something random.

"We'll just have a look around and if anything happens we have our bb guns." Maggie rests her bike on the pavement.

" _My_ bb guns." Abe corrected. I might not know a lot but a bb gun wouldn't do much to help us if anything happened. I looked back to the boarded house. Vines were growing along the fence as well as the wall of the house. The paint on the house had faded long ago. I swallowed hard.

"Michonne is with me." Rick stated.

Morgan stopped shaking the toy gun. "Why does she always have to be with you? Maybe she should be with me." My mouth fell open.

"Maybe because I can protect her better than you. I'm her best friend, it's what we do." Rick threw an arm over my shoulder.

"That's right and when we grow up we're going to be cops, right Rick?"

"Right, now if you'll excuse us. We'll head inside now." I didn't want to go inside I had an aching feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Rick and Michonne are always together, Morgan." Maggie said flipping the switch of her flashlight. "Besides you're with Abe and I." Satisfied that her flashlight was working, she led all of us up the grassy pathway. Rick's hand fell away from my shoulder. Turning toward him, I gave him a curious look. In response, his hand moved down to clasp mine.

He could tell I was nervous. There was an entrance in the wall hidden behind a sea of dead plants. I squeezed Rick's hand.

"So we go through here look around and when we get back out we tell everyone at school it's not haunted." Maggie said. "Michonne and Rick you guys can take upstairs and we'll take downstairs."

"Why do we have to do that? There are only two of us." I argued. I was starting to regret coming out with Maggie. She gestured for Abe to move the grass out the way.

"Because the lower floor is bigger. Unless you want Morgan with yawl."

Shaking my head I decided to just go with the flow.

"Relax Michonne. I'll be right here." Rick said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. To think this all started with me trying to loosen his uptight demeanor. He's always so worried about what his dad would say.

"Alright, I'll go in first." Maggie said. She took a loud audible breath and ducked into the dark hole. We all looked around at each other. On the other side, we heard some footsteps after that nothing else.

"Maggie, are you there?" Morgan shouted.

"Morgan, keep your voice down! We don't need Ms. Smith hearing us." Abe warned referring to the old women who lived next door. It was a miracle she didn't call the police yet. There was a flicker of light and a small cough.

"I'm fine, you guys can come in." She replied. Again we all looked at each other. Then our eyes landed on Abe. He was bigger than all of us so it was the only logical thing. Abe gripped the handle of his bb gun and stuck out his chest.

"I'll see you all on the other side then." He said.

There was a light tug on my arm and I looked up at Rick. "Let's go in."

"Are you sure about this? I know I sort of made you come with us but we could just leave them here. Maybe go back to the tree house." Rick shook his head at me.

"You're scared aren't you?"

"No, I'm not! I'm just worried about you. About what your dad would say if he catches us." I told him the truth that just so happened to have a lie in it.

"Like I said Michonne, I've got your back." He rattled the gun and held onto my hand a bit tighter. He didn't wait for me to protest or make any more excuses. Instead, he pulled me along with him into the hole.

Maggie flashed the light in our faces as we emerged into the dark room. I coughed, the dust from the room invading my senses. Reaching for my own flashlight I turned it on, letting go of Rick's hand when the on switch got stuck.

"Holy crap, this place is creepy." Abe said. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

I looked around and took in my surroundings. The walls were blood red, but it wasn't the most alarming part of the house. There were crosses leading upstairs, they were all turned upside down. Every little step I made, the creak of the wooden floors could be heard echoing off the walls. Filling me with nothing other than dread. The telltale signs of fear were creeping up my spine. Ghost aren't real.

Ghost aren't real.

Something touched my arm and I jumped back, alarmed.

"Hey, calm down. It's just me." Rick looked at me, concerned about my reaction. "We can still go back out." He told me. "This isn't really important."

I shook my head, squeezing the body of my flashlight a little tighter. "It's nothing I can't handle." I lied. Rick gave me another look, piercing his lips.

"If that's what you say." The only thing more terrifying than anything paranormal were clowns. I hated them. I didn't understand where my fear stemmed from but my mother always said it was normal for kids my age to be scared of things we didn't understand. I believed her.

Morgan came in behind us, kicking up dust when he stumbled after standing up. He coughed looking around at us. "This is a bad idea." He said again.

Maggie shined her flashlight on a few dusty furniture pieces. "You already said that Morgan. We're already inside and look." She threw her hand up. "Nothing bad has happened." Abe had his gun hoisted up, ready to shoot plastic petals at anything. "We have guns." She added.

"Yeah, toy guns." Morgan grumbled. Maggie gave him a long look in response.

We were all standing around staring at everything. From the chandler in the high ceilings to the Dracula figures that were along the fireplace. Maggie cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Fun fact, there is a reason people think this house is haunted. A few years ago there was a family of four living here. Everything was all petals and roses, until one rainy Sunday. They were all gathered in this very house, watching the exorcists." We all gasped. Everyone besides Rick.

"What's the exorcist?" I wasn't surprised he didn't know what it was. His parents were very straight-laced and strict. Especially his mother. She knew his every move. She wouldn't even allow him to eat green or red Jell-O.

"It's about a little girl who was possessed by demons." I informed him. "But Mom said that movie wasn't real."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "She's just saying that because she doesn't want you to be scared. But the people who were a part of it are dead because of it." I gulped.

"That has nothing to do with this house." Morgan voiced. "Sure, they watched the movie but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, after they watched it the youngest son started chanting these strange words. No one understood him so they ignored it. But later that night, when everyone was asleep. Both of the parents were found dead. No blood, no screams and no sign of struggle. Some say they saw a shadow in the window in that very spot." Maggie pointed to the area I stood in. Eyes wide I quickly dashed to Rick. He was the only one that could make me feel safe. He was my best friend.

My hands latched onto his 'Smokey the bear' shirt. "Now that we're here we'll put the rumors to rest once and for all." She continued.

Abe shun his light on Maggie. "Yeah, we'll be legends after this." Morgan shook his head but didn't say anything to them.

"Abe gets it. Now, Rick and Michonne will go upstairs and we'll stay down here. We have a lot of ground to cover so let's get started." I stared at the crosses along the walls. Out of everything in this out they were the only thing that didn't have an inch of dust or cobwebs on them. The wood still held a glossy shine. My stomach turned but I swallowed my nerves. I have a bb gun and my best friend by my side. I didn't have anything to worry about.

After watching the three of them wander off further into the house I looked at Rick. "We can just go back out the hole, Michonne." He reminded me that there was a way out. But that would just make me a scared coward. I had to go through with this.

Releasing his shirt from my clutch, I waved him off. "Let's just this over with. Hey, maybe we'll find something valuable."

His lips tilted up. "Maybe, then we'll be millionaires. I'd buy you a house with my money." He took my mind off the way the floor sounded every time our feet touched the wooden panels. He held onto my hand as I kept the faulty flashlight in the other one, Abe's bb gun stuffed in my back pocket.

"Why would you buy me a house? I think I'd buy _you_ a house _._ Maybe I'll by myself a chocolate factory." The creaks got louder as we hit the steps. Despite our banter, my eyes strayed to the crosses we passed. There were six of them on the wall. I counted as we got to the top of the stairs.

"I can get you both. Maybe we can share it." Rick squeezed my hand tighter. He shined his flashlight down the hallway. It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything he didn't have the light on.

"We can't share a house, Rick." I kept the conversation going. We walked pass every room that had the door wide open or completely off its hinges. We peeked inside each of them. Nothing was amiss. They were just empty rooms covered in dust bunnies. I started breathing a little easier.

"Why not? My parents do. Your parents do."

"They're married and we're not, Rick." I stated. "Only married people can share a house. That's what my mom said."

"Well, we can get married." We were at the end of the hall with only one door and room left unexplored.

"We can't do that. We have to love each other and be adults. Only adults can do that."

"Who said I didn't love you? I love you, Michonne. You're my best friend." My mouth fell open and my heart was swelling. I smiled, happiness overshadowing my fear.

"I love you too. But we're not adults." Rick frowned then looked at the closed door before us.

"This is the last room."

"I know. How far do you think the others made it?" He shrugged before letting my hand go.

"I don't know." Rick's fingers closed around the doorknob. "It won't turn." He mentioned.

"Try pushing it. Maybe it's stuck." He nodded then used his shoulder to push against the door. After three solid shoves, the lock gave way and he got it open. Tiny particles covered the room as he pointed the flashlight inside.

"It's empty." I said.

"No, what's that?" There was a small bear lying face down in the middle of the room. Rick took a step towards it and I followed him.

"Is that a-"

"Carebear, it's a carebear." I finished for him as we got closer to the stuffed toy. Bending over he picked it up then sneezed after bringing it too close to his face.

"This isn't valuable, so we won't be millionaires after all."

"At least it wasn't a doll. That would've have been creepy."

"Maybe, at least now, this haunted house thing can be put to rest. I'm tired of people saying this house is haunted every time I go on the swings." I laughed knowing exactly what he meant. There was always an argument about this house.

"It won't hurt that we'll be legends either." We smiled, but that soon died when the door slammed shut. We jumped at the noise.

"Rick, what just happened?"

"The door just closed." We made a dash for the door. Rick jiggled the knob, pulling it open but it wouldn't budge." My skin started crawling and the hair on my arms went rigid.

"Rick?" My voice was frantic but Rick kept his composure.

"I know, I know. I'm trying." He tucked his flashlight under his chin and pressed his foot against the door frame he pulled with all the strength he had.

Crack!

Rick fell off balance but I caught him before his back hit the floor. He was heavy but I had him.

"What just happened?" I asked afraid to know the answer. Rick got back on his feet, picking up the flashlight that fell on the floor.

"The knob broke off." I couldn't say anything. I just went to the door myself, sticking my hands through the empty slot the knob came off of, I pulled but nothing happened.

"We're stuck." I said. I was scared. It was dark and Rick's flashlight looks duller than when he first turned it on.

"We'll scream maybe Abe or one of them will hear us." His voice sounded a little nervous. I nodded.

"Abe! Morgan!" I screamed.

"Maggie! Help!" Rick shouted. The only thing we heard in response was a small giggle on the other side of the door. "Maggie is that you?" There was another fit of laughter. My fear was swiftly replaced with boiling anger.

"Maggie I'm going to shove you if you shut us in here." I growled. The laughter on the other side of the door stopped.

"Are you mad?" Her muffled voice questioned. My fist curled up into a tight ball.

"Of course I am. Thanks to you we're stuck." I shouted.

"I told her not to do it, Michonne." I heard Morgan's voice.

"I thought it would've been funny. Abe, Morgan can you get the door open." Rick shook his head, his brows were furrowed.

"This is ridiculous. Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Maggie was planning this." There were a few hard bumps against the door and muffled sounds of frustration.

"It won't budge." Abe said loudly.

"So we're actually stuck." I went to Rick and wrapped my arms around him. It made me feel better. He patted my shoulder.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't think this would happen. We'll go and get help." Maggie shouted. "Just don't pee yourselves." I wasn't in the mood for wisecracks. Rick's flashlight got duller and duller until the light started blinking. He knocked it hoping it would stay on but it did the opposite. After the light went off we were enclosed in darkness.

I held onto Rick tighter and felt the tremors. "Rick?" It stopped. "Are you crying?"

His voice was coated with unshed tears. "Dad is going to kill me." He said.

"It was my fault; I'll tell him that, Rick. Don't cry." Sheriff Grimes didn't tolerate anything out of line from Rick. It was a risk even getting him to come here. He wanted his son to be this perfect kid. Didn't let him stay out too late. Go certain places. He only allowed him to come to our house. And Rick had to beg for that to happen.

"I'm not crying." His voice was firm. "It was my choice too Michonne. Don't put that all on yourself."

"But you were going to cry." He huffed.

"Can we talk about something else? No matter what lie you tell my dad the result is going to be the same." I wasn't going to see Rick for weeks.

"You know there is this new kid at our school." I mentioned.

"Is it the girl with the weird face? I saw her a while ago." I shook my head.

"Not her, she was weird though." Rick started to relax.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I was positive he knew exactly who I meant.

"The pretty girl with the long hair. She's in your grade, Rick." It didn't seem to ring any bells with him.

"I don't know but why are you bringing her up."

"I heard the boys in your class. They all said they wanted to kiss her." I said to him. I couldn't remember her name. She was in the 7th grade with Rick and every boy in middle school was gushing over her.

"So? She's just another girl. I've never kissed anyone before. I don't mind." I looked at Rick, squinting, desperately trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"You've never kissed anyone?"

"Nope, have you?" My head was on his shoulder as we slid to the floor with our backs against the door.

"No, that's how germs get spread." I say. "It's unsanitary." Rick laughed at me.

"My mom said the same thing." We sat there in the dark talking about everything we thought of. Rick's watch lit up and he jumped.

"Michonne, it's 5:30." I frowned doing mental calculations. If it was 5:30 then we were sitting here for an hour. Did Maggie actually get help for us? Even if she didn't my parents and Rick's parents had to notice that we were missing by now.

"Should we look for another way out?"

"No, dad was off from 4. He knows I'm missing."

"Then what's taking them so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe they don't believe them."

"Really, Rick?"

"Sneaking into an empty lot isn't something my father would expect me to do." I snapped my mouth shut. He was right, this wasn't something my parents would believe either. But regardless, they had to realize we were missing. It was getting cold in the room and I was getting to my breaking point.

"I'm never listening to Maggie again. If she didn't shut that door, none of this would've happened."

"The only good thing is the house isn't haunted.

There was a loud bang behind us and we both crawled away from the door. Bang! I heard the wood splitting and I searched for Rick in the dark.

Bang! I found his hand and crawled to him.

Bang! The door gave way and a dozen bright lights were pointed at us.

"Michonne, thank god you're okay." It was my mother's voice. I cried, reluctantly pulling away from Rick and going to my mother's outstretched arms. She pulled me close rubbing the dust off my face. I saw my father behind her. And next to him was Rick's dad.

"I'm sorry mom." She shushed me.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay." She looked at rick then added. "I'm glad both of you are alright." I looked back at my father. The look on his face made me want to stay shut in that room.

"You have to be out your damn mind, Michonne." I flinched at the pitch of his voice.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"Well sorry ain't enough. You had me out here like a damn fool, trying to figure out where my only daughter is." He chuckled humorlessly. "And there you were all up underneath the Grimes's boy."

"Jeff! She was scared. There's no need to go there." My mother said in an effort to aid me. I knew what I was in for the minute I stepped out my father's car and into the house. He kept quiet on the drive home but unleashed his anger on me the minute I sat down.

"Linda, she is my daughter too. You spoil her too damn much and now look what happened. She nearly got trapped in that damn hazardous piece of shit."

"Jeff!"

"What? Like she ain't heard that before."

"That doesn't mean you should say in front of her. You should be glad she's fine and drop it."

"Drop it!? She needs to keep her ass away from Rick. That boy ain't no good for my image." Frustration welled up in me.

"It's not Rick's fault. Nothing was his fault." I cried in his defense. "It was my idea to go with Maggie and I dragged him there with me."

"I don't care, now the entire street is talking about this. Jeff can't control his kid, how is he going to run for office? Jeff can't even control that girl of his." He said mockingly. "I don't care if it was your fault, Maggie's fault or the damn door's fault." If this was my father's reaction I knew Rick would have it bad.

"It won't happen again." I say. I kept my head down.

"You got that right. I don't ever want anything like this to ever happen again. You got it easy Michonne, your young. Don't know nothing about the real world. Nothing about consequences. And for that, I'll let this go." My father didn't wait for an response. He just stocked up the stairs.

"Michonne, honey." Mom came to my side and I cried on her shoulder.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**I didn't know Americans only had a thirty-minute break for lunch. meanwhile back in high school and junior high we had a whole hour. Or is that just for certain schools and states.**

Romeo and Juliet

I didn't see Rick for two weeks. Except during recess at school. But it wasn't enough, it could never be enough. I missed my best friend and my father kept forcing me to hang out with Morgan. He even invited him over to our house for a 'play date'. We were in my backyard, sitting around the tea table in my tree house. He was sitting in Rick's designated seat and I couldn't keep the mean mug off my face.

Morgan looked sad. "Come on, Michonne. It wasn't my fault." I didn't say anything to him. "Are you going to stay mad at me?" I wanted to tell him his butt was plastered on a seat that wasn't his but I didn't want to be rude. That would mean I'd have to wait even longer to see Rick if my father found out.

"Michonne?" I looked past his head over to the horse Rick drew and hung up. "Fine. Be that way. All I wanted was to be your friend, I know you and Rick are close but-"

"You're not my best friend, Morgan. Rick is and it's my fault he got grounded for a month. Now I'm sitting here with you."

"Maybe I don't want to be your best friend." He paused. "Are you going to be in the play?" I didn't want to be conversing with him but who else did I have to talk to. Mom was inside entertaining Morgan's mother and my dad was elsewhere, probably campaigning.

"What play are you talking about?" I asked. I never paid attention to school activities. The only clubs that were interesting was the fencing club.

"Romeo and Juliet. They're hosting auditions. I'm going for Romeo, maybe you can audition for Juliet." I frowned. Shakespeare was something middle schoolers were reading. I didn't exactly know what it was about but it had something to do with love.

And I didn't associate love with Morgan. "I don't want to be Julia." The window in the tree house was wide open and I saw straight into Rick's yard. The backdoor was cracked open and I saw movement between the open space.

"It's Juliet." He corrected me, shaking his head. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea." I didn't say anything. My heart stopped when I saw Rick open the door, it was an odd feeling I didn't understand. He had a net in his hand, his mouth was moving but I couldn't make out the words. I wondered if he could see me.

Morgan turned around to look out the window after noticing my lack of attention. "How long is he grounded for?" He asked. I was watching Rick, he squinted under the sun's glare.

"He's not allowed around me for a month."

"But you see each other at school all the time. You're acting like he disappeared." He said confused.

"I know but that's only half an hour a day." Morgan wouldn't understand. "It's really none of your business." Morgan's mouth twitched.

"Why don't you just tell him to sneak in the tree house if you want to get rid of me that badly?" He snapped. "It's not my fault I'm here Michonne." Rick walked over to the end of the pool, with the net in his hand he began scooping up stray leaves that landed in the water.

"I'm sorry." I told Morgan after noticing the hurt expression on his face. Really, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

His eyes fell to the teacups on the table. "It's okay. I just want us to be friends, you know? I know I'll never be Rick Grimes but I can be Morgan. I'm good at being me." The sincerity in his voice made me regret my harsh words.

Picking up the steel kettle, I poured water into Morgan's cup then some into mine. I couldn't help it. My eyes drifted back to Rick. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, the heat of the sun bearing down on him. Lifting my cup, "A toast to friendship." My attention went back to Morgan who looked pleased. He held up the tiny cup, hitting it against my own.

"To friendship." He repeated. Morgan tossed back the liquid and I threw mine out on the wooden floor beside my chair. When he swallowed the water his face immediately contorted with disgust. I frowned. He wasn't actually supposed to drink it.

Morgan spat the remainder on the floor. Promptly wiping away the remnants from his mouth. "Ew, is that dirty water?"

"You weren't actually supposed to drink it." I told him.

"Morgan! Michonne! Come down here." My mother's voice echoed through the wooden house. Alarmed, I looked out the window behind Morgan. Sure enough, my mother's voice got Rick's attention. He dumped the rest of the leaves on the patio. Standing on his toes, he tried peeking over the fence.

"I guess I have to go." Morgan mentioned. I ushered him to the door, opening the latch I let him climb down the latter first. Morgan's mother was standing in our yard with her hands crossed.

My mother smiled as I hopped down from the ladder. I looked over to the fence separating Rick and I. "Michonne, honey. How was your date?" A date? I knew what a date was. I learned from a movie that it had something to do with two people that like each other.

"It wasn't a date," I tell her. "It was nice." Morgan's mother whispered something to mines. I don't know what she said but my mother threw her head back, laughter shaking her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be seeing a lot of each other again." My mother told her. She looked down at me. "You remember that your father is coming for you?" I didn't want to go to any of his functions or anything else he was doing.

"Can I stay out here a little longer?"

Mom gave me a wary look. Almost as if she knew the reason behind my request. "You sure you don't want to walk your friend to the door?" I shook my head.

"Can I? I promise I won't be long." Mom looked over to the gate then turned to Morgan and his mother.

"You two can head to the door, I'll be there shortly." She said in her sweet voice. Before Morgan left, he gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you later Michonne." He waved goodbye and I simply returned the gesture. We both watched as our guests retreated inside.

Mom turned her knowing eye on me. "You weren't mean to him, were you? Because if he opens his mouth and tells his mother…"

"I promise. I've been on my best behavior. Like I told you." She looked satisfied with my answer.

"He's outside isn't he?" She tilted her head towards the fence. I nodded. "If his father catches you two talking…"

"I know. He's going to get another week. It's the same thing dad said to me." My mother stayed silent, her dark brown eyes regarding my own.

"There's a stool over in the shed. If you fall you better make up a lie to tell your father." She informed me. I didn't care if I fell. I was excited that I got the chance to talk to Rick outside of school. I nodded quickly making my way to the shed tucked in the corner of our yard.

Throwing aside old fishing equipment and golf clubs I found the wooden stool almost half my height. Wrapping my arms around it tightly, I made my way back to the gate. Mom was studying all my movements.

"Push it into the dirt, it needs to be steady." She says after I pushed the stool against the fence. I pushed the chair further into the soil below my feet. For good measure, I leaned on it. It wasn't shaking. I looked back to my mother but she was already gone.

"Rick?" I called slowly climbing on top of the stool. "Rick?" I grabbed the top of the fence after my feet became wobbly. When I peeked over into his yard, Rick was ways down from where I was. "Rick," I said my voice a little louder than last time.

Rick jumped from the fence, instantly assessing his surroundings, his blues eyes landed on my head then quickly narrowed down into slits.

"Michonne? How did you get up there?" He questioned getting closer to me.

"I got a stool out the shed." I looked over at the net tossed aside. "What are you doing?" Rick looked at his back door before coming in front of me.

"Mom told me to clean the pool. Isn't that dangerous?" I shrugged. The stool showed no signs of collapsing.

"I thought you weren't allowed outside."

"She said I needed to breathe fresh air." He threw his hand over his face, blocking the sun from obstructing his sight as he looked up to me. "You shouldn't be talking to me you know."

"You shouldn't be talking to me either." I reminded him. His lips tipped at the corners.

"Dad can't stop me from talking to you. I was about to climb the fence. There's a chair in the kitchen that's tall enough."

"Then what stopped you?" I asked.

"Morgan's Mother was here and my mom told me she saw him there earlier too… I thought you two were playing."

"We were." I watched his face fall. "It was just tea. Dad's been making me talk to Morgan a lot."

"You don't like Morgan?"

"It's not that I don't like him. We don't have anything in common that's all." Silence settled between us.

"I miss you, Michonne." He admits before his eyes fell to his feet.

"But you see me at recess." He pierced his lips.

"It's not the same. We don't get to talk as much as I'd want to." He huffed. "I hate this." Since dinner four years ago Rick and I have been glued at the hip. He was my sidekick when I wanted to slay dragons. He was there to help me up after I fell off my bike. He was also the only person that ever bought me bad aids with cats on them.

"I hate it too. There's only two weeks left, maybe we can talk to your dad..." He shook his head.

"That would be pointless." I looked over at Rick's house sensing eyes on us. There was movement in the upstairs window. It could've just been my imagination but I thought I saw someone there. "He's just going to add another week and have beer with your dad." Rick was right. Almost every evening since that incident at the house they drank beer together, even after tearing us apart. They seemed to be enjoying our misery.

"Maybe I can talk to my dad." I offered, my other plans falling short.

"When was the last time you actually spoke to him?" Two weeks. After he sat me down and sentenced me to two weeks without Rick, I kept my mouth sealed around my father. Though, my punishment wasn't nearly as harsh as Rick's.

Late at night, they argued about us. My parents. My father was adamant about Rick keeping his distance from me. I didn't understand, couldn't understand, why he'd want a rift between me and my best friend. If it wasn't for my mother I wouldn't have ever spoken to Rick again.

"Your right," I admitted peering into those vivid blue pools. "But it's worth a try."

Rick gave me an understanding look, "I forgot to tell you about my audition today."

"What audition? Is that the Romeo and Juliet thing?" He nodded and my frown deepened even further. "Why are you doing that? I thought we were going to do fencing together."

"I know and we're still going to. Dad just thought it was something constructive to do. I tried to get out of it but Mom already had my name down." We tried to jam an entire weekend worth conversation in a thirty-minute lunch break.

"Morgan told me he was going for the Romeo part. Maybe he'll get the part instead." Rick's eyebrows pinched together.

"Maybe. Tomorrow is the last day for auditions maybe he'll outshine me." I shifted on my feet and the stool wobbled beneath me.

"Oh," I gasped catching the fence trying to catch my balance before I tumbled to the ground.

"Michonne!" My hands gripped the wooden fence and I steadied myself.

"I'm fine, Rick." He pierced his lips. Concern was written across his sunburnt skin.

"You almost fell. Maybe you should go inside."

"I said I was fine." I convinced. "I almost lost my footing is all."

"Michonne." He said my name, clearly agnostic.

"Rick." I mocked his tone. His backdoor creaked open, the noise seized both of our attention. Rick's mother was peeking through the door.

"Shit!"

"Rick!" I chided. "You'll get in trouble if she hears you."

"I think it's already too late for that." He looked at his mother then back to me. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay."

"You promise?"

"Promise." I pushed my hand over the gate, my pinky stuck up in the air.

"Pinky promise?" Rick glanced at his mother once more and took the risk. His finger curled around my own.

"Pinky promise." He echoed.

…..

I sat quietly beside my father as we drove through the streets of our neighborhood. I was already miserable after being coursed into wear this flurry dress. Every so often he'd slow down when he spotted some of the neighbors sitting out on their porch. He'd drag me out the car with him, introductions of his sparkling daughter were made and it was back in the car to do it all over again.

After the seventh house, I guess my silence was maddening to him. Ironic because he was never a man of many words. "Michonne, what's wrong?" He asked but I kept my mouth shut.

"Michonne." His tone was firm this time. I didn't want to talk to him at all.

"Nothing." I muttered. He took his eyes off the road to fix me with a look. The look he always gave me when he knew I was lying.

"Damn women." He mumbled under his breathe. "It can't be nothing if you're mad at me, girl. Come on tell me." He pressed.

"Why do I have to do this? I don't want to wear a dress and play happy in front of people."

Dad sighed. "It's a part of my job, Michonne."

"It's not my job!" I argued.

"Watch your tone, Michonne. You're my daughter; the people around here need to see you. It wouldn't look good if I always kept my daughter at home. What kind of father would that make me look like?" I was still angry. His reasoning sounded selfish.

"What about what I want?" I cried.

He sucked his teeth. "I know what this is really about. It's about that boy right? Rick Grimes." My silence was enough of an answer for him. "I have my reasons, Michonne. I don't want you hanging around him too much. Or any other boy." He said the last part under his breath.

"But Rick is my best friend," I stated. "You've been shoving Morgan around me but don't want me to be around Rick." His foot hit breaks and the car stopped. Turning in his seat he faced me.

"You're too young to understand it, Michonne. If you don't want to play with Morgan so be it. But you are not going to be around Rick as much as you use too." My fingers curled into the palm of my hand. The only thing my father has been good at doing lately was making me angry.

"Why do you hate Rick so much?" I asked. His head reared back, the question taking him off guard.

"I-I don't hate Rick."

"Is it because he's white?"

"Now you know damn well-"

"Then what?!" His eyes mirrored mines. We sat there scrutinizing each other before he sighed.

"You're getting older, Michonne and he is too." For a second he looked afraid. But the look quickly dissipated. "Leaving you two to your own devices aint gonna happen. That couldn't be any more clear than when I caught you under him at that house. Mr. Grimes and I can agree on that." I frowned completely confused. This was all because I held onto Rick? I didn't understand. That's what friends do. They looked out for each other, protected each other.

"But I don't understand." I complained.

"You don't need to right now. When you get older you will." We started driving to the next house. I feared a scowl would permanently mark my face. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Tell Rick's father to unground him." My demand was out there. It was the least I could do. If my father said he didn't want me hanging around Rick a lot, his words were final. But I knew I could come up with ways to get around that.

"Michonne." He voice was tired but I fixed him with a blank stare. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. But I mean what I said Michonne. You ain't allowed around that boy unless your mother's in the same damn room."

…

I didn't see Rick at recess the next day or for the rest of the week. I thought I made the situation worse. Maybe his mother told on us. Told Mr. Grimes what she saw. Maybe it was my father who told on me. I didn't know but it made me hurt. I couldn't exactly describe it, but it felt the same as the day Sasha went away but ten times worse.

I tried to search for him at lunch but I didn't find him. Over the weekend I gave into temptation and begged my mother to let me go over to the Grimes's house. Just to see if Rick was okay. My mother's face was sympathetic and understanding, yet she still didn't let me leave. I would accept only seeing him during recess if that was the only choice I had. Anything other than this. A week had gone by already.

After the bell rang for recess I slouched over my desk, wondering if I should even bother going outside. I looked at my tin lunch box, admiring the little doodles we bother drew on it. I sighed looking out the window, only to see Abe sticking his tongue out, making silly faces and breathing against the glass. Maggie smacked the back of his head, telling him something I couldn't hear. But it brought a smile to my face.

Getting up and grabbing my food, I got out the class.

"Michonne!" Abe bellowed. "I thought you'd never come out." He rubbed the area Maggie smacked.

"Hey Abe," I looked over to Maggie who was focused on the clouds above her head. "Maggie."

"Are you still mad at me?" She said in a rush. "I'm sorry about the door and the whole getting you and Rick grounded thing."

"It's okay, I forgive you," I tell her. Then I noticed something strange. "Where is Morgan?" It's been a while since I've seen him. Even on the playground, he seemed to be absent.

Maggie and Abe exchanged looks. "He's practicing. Didn't he tell you about the part he got? I thought you two hung out after school." Maggie says. I shook my head. There was a play he spoke about, I couldn't remember the name.

"He didn't tell me."

"Well, he's in the auditorium during recess, rehearsing every day. At least for the next three weeks. Abe's got a part too." Abe smiled broadly.

I was confused, "If you have a part then why are you here now? Aren't you supposed to be rehearsing?"

He shrugged, "I'm only playing a big rock. I don't need to practice for that." Well, that made sense.

I turned to Maggie, "Why didn't you audition? I thought you liked drama." We were walking through the halls toward the cafeteria.

"I did. But they didn't pick me. They picked Lori." I knew that name. It was the new girl. "I said if I couldn't be Juliet I didn't want to be in it at all." The thought just occurred to me. Morgan and Lori would be the leads of the play. Maybe I'll go and watch it after all. I'm sure it would be funny.

"I know Morgan is tripping over his feet. He's in the play with Lori. All the boys like her." We found an empty bench near the door. Abe threw his G. I. Joe lunch box on the table and Maggie opened her Cinderella box. I took out my juice box, piercing the straw through the opening.

Abe laughed, "If you ask me Morgan's not the lucky one. Rick is." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Rick's name.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked taking careful sips of the apple flavored liquid.

"He's Romeo and she's Juliet." Maggie stated as a matter of fact. My heart dropped into my chest. Does this mean he found another friend to hang out with? I didn't have time to talk to him and all this time he was just stuck doing rehearsals.

"Do they take breaks?" I asked Maggie.

"You know, now that you mentioned it they do have breaks. It sucks that they have to be here on the weekends." I didn't wait for her to say anything else. I cleared my lunch box and made my way to the auditorium.

"Hey, Michonne! Where are you going?" I heard Abe called out. I had one task. I heard feet clicking behind me, catching up to my quick ones.

"Michonne, slow down." Maggie pleaded. "I can't walk too fast in this dress." Abe laughed. I had no idea why they were even following. Sure enough, as I made my way to the auditorium I spotted a few kids in old fancy clothing with juice boxes in their hand. My feet slowed down as I took in the faces.

"Oof," I bucked into someone, my lunch tin falling to the floor. Bending down I picked it up, but someone else got to it before I did. Looking up to a fake brown head of hair and a badly drawn on beard, I fought to hold in my laughter.

"Michonne," Morgan looked surprised. Unlike me, Abe and Maggie didn't hold in their fit of giggles. Morgan scowled at them. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mercutio. It's not like you know who that is or anything." My laughter died in my throat when I saw Rick sitting next to Lori. He looked miserable. I didn't care about, Mercutio or whoever that was.

"Rick!" I shouted making my way over to him. Both he and Lori looked up at the same time, a smile lighting up his face. He got up and dashed towards me. When we embrace I felt tears prick my eyes. He released me. His hair looked longer.

"I missed you, Michonne." He smiled at me.

"Why didn't you tell me, you were in the play?"

"I didn't have the time to, this week I kept looking for you whenever I had breaks but I never found you." I pierced my lips, not completely happy with the answer.

"I thought you got in trouble with your dad after your mom caught us."

"I thought so too but he said I wasn't grounded anymore. I just didn't have time to see you. I'm sorry." He apologized and I hugged him again. I guess my dad wasn't a bad guy after all.

"Don't say that."

"Oh, I have something for you." I pulled a 'baby ruth' from his back pocket. "You're favorite." I took it from his hands; this stupid smile was burning my cheeks.

"From now on, we'll meet here at lunch." I tell him, tearing the wrapper to my chocolate bar. I paid no mind to Lori was tugging his sleeve because Rick was glued to my side. Like he supposed to be.

"Of course."

For the next three weeks, we hid under the steps and talked. Instead of having thirty minutes we had ten but I didn't complain.

…...

"Rick," I called out to him. I wore a dress tonight. It had nothing to do with my mother. I grabbed the first glittery thing in my closet because I wanted to look good. The entire town was here. The parking lot was overflowing with cars and everyone was dressed down.

The brush in my hand wasn't leaving the palm of my hand until I found Rick. "Rick!" I called out. The school's corridor was dark. Everyone was already seated inside, getting comfortable and no one was lingering through the dark halls.

We had twenty minutes until the play began. I had twenty minutes to find where Rick had run off too. Then it hit me. I walked with renewed purpose to the steps close to the auditorium. The corner was dark but there was a beam of light shining on the spot. I walked pass it and it made my dress sparkle.

There he was, sitting with his head in his hands; I frowned before sitting next to him. Nudging hi shoulder he just muttered my name.

"Michonne, leave me alone." I nudge him again.

"I brought you a brush." I looked at the messy curls he's been growing for the past month. "I figured you would need it." He raised his head and looked at the green brush.

"Thank you." He took it from me.

"Why are you out here, you have a play to do."

"I don't want to do it."

"Are you nervous?" He shook his head. "Then whats wrong? Remember best friends don't keep secrets." I remind him.

"I am nervous but it's not because of the crowd." I mirrored his posture, my elbows pressing against my knees with my hands propping up my face.

"Are you scared you'll forget your lines? I think you'll be great, Rick."

"I have to kiss Lori." He finally said. My back went straight, confused about the emotions I was currently feeling.

"You are joking aren't you? Romeo and Juliet don't kiss." Admittedly I still knew nothing about the play.

"Yes, they do Michonne. We only have to kiss at the end of the play. We never rehearsed it because I didn't want to." He looked up at me, the moonlight made his eyes glitter too.

"Maybe you can just skip it. Say you have to pee." I offered.

"I can't. My mother kept talking about how I'm going to have my first kiss. Said it was going to be _romantic_." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't even want to be Romeo." He grumbled.

Rick didn't deserve to have his first kiss dictated by anyone. It was possible to give him another option, maybe another choice. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. "M-maybe we can practice before you go on stage. That way Lori doesn't have to be your first kiss." I rushed out. Rick's eyes went wide then he sucked in a deep breath.

"Are you sure? I mean, kissing is nasty, right?"

"I'm positive, Rick. And yes, is it." I smiled nervously. But I wasn't the only nervous one sitting beneath these steps.

"The dashing rocks-" He spoke.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying my lines, Michonne." I held my breath and let him continue. "thy sea-sick weary bark." Rick muttered getting closer to me. There was a quick flutter in my chest and my cheeks burned at the reality of what was happening. "Here's to my love. O true apothecary." Rick picks up my hand, holding onto to it. "Thy drugs are quick," He got even closer, his face only inches from mine.

The moonlight still shined on us. My blue dress matched his eyes. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes closed shut. "Thus, with a kiss, I die." His lips pressed against mine.


	3. Birthday's

**Early update**

Birthday's

"That looks like a car." The grass was tickling my ear as I pointed up to the clouds above us. Rick shrugged beside me.

"No, it looks more like a bike." Using his own finger, he pointed to two wheel-shaped puffs. I never brought up the kiss I shared with Rick. I never told anyone about it. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. I pressed my hand against my lips feeling the ghost of a tingle. I didn't understand anything, so I just shook it off. It happened three months ago, it was already summer. I needed to let it go.

"Maybe your right," I admit. "But you weren't right the first three times." I smiled.

"Whatever you say, Michonne." Rick got up brushing grass from the back of his pants. From my spot on the grass, I looked up at him.

"You said we had one more round, Rick."

"You already win, what's the point of playing?" He stuck his hand out. "Besides I have a better idea."

I looked over to my mother who was reclined in her lazy boy in nothing but a body wrap and a swim top. I thought we were going over to Rick's house for the pool but she said she was 'sunbathing'. I grabbed Rick's hand letting him pull me up off the grass to my feet.

"And what is that?" I asked finding my footing.

"Painting."

"Painting?" He told me about his paint set but it was in his bedroom.

"Yes," He looked back to my mom. "Maybe we can ask your mom if we can go over. Only my dad's home."

I blinked. "Are you sure your dad will let me in?" Rick scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know. He's always sleeping on the couch, we can just sneak past him and play in my room." His plan was risky, but it was worth it. His birthday was next week and I've been meaning to write him a card, maybe painting it would be even better. Besides the worst thing that can happen is getting lectured by my father and maybe even grounded. But we had a way around that now. All Rick had to do was jump over the fence, I'd do it but Rick made me promise not to. I took my promises more seriously than he did.

"Fine, but this is your idea, Rick." I grabbed his hand, and we walked over to my mother.

"Mrs. Jones?" Mom tipped her shades down her nose. She silently regarded us, her eyes fell to our entangled hands then to Rick. His cheeks turned pink under her scrutiny. She had a magazine in her hands, the same one she always read.

"Yes, Rick?" Rick shifted on his feet and his nerves were rubbing off on me. It wasn't that I was scared of my mother's answer; I was more worried about Rick's father.

"I was wondering if I could- I mean if we can go over to my house to paint." Mom pierced her lips. "I promise we won't be long." Rick said in a rush.

Her expression remained passive not giving anything away. Rick gave me a quick look when he turns back to her she started laughing.

"Well look at you, I've never seen anyone turn so red." She joked. "It's fine, go ahead. Just be back here before Jeff comes home." She went back to reading her magazine and muttered. "If he ever does." I caught the last bit of her words. I wasn't worried about dad coming home on time. Lately work always held him up.

We walked through my house and over to Rick's. He dropped my hand.

"Why does she always do that?" He asked stopping in front of his door.

I gave him a bewildered look. "What do you mean? Are you just stalling? I thought you said your dad was sleeping."

"I did but I'm not sure and I meant your mom. She's always toying with me." I laughed at his annoyed expression.

"You look upset."

"It does bother me."

"Mom says when someone always messes with you it means they like you. Maybe she likes you." I teased.

Rick scoffed. "She doesn't like me, Michonne."

"Maybe it's the blue eyes; it's her favorite color you know." I added.

"Let's just get inside before my dad hears us." I covered my mouth to suppress my giggle. He did turn red whenever my mother said he had a girlfriend. In her defense, she only said that after he kissed Lori. My laughter died.

Lori. I never spoke to her. But after the play, she started hanging around me and Rick more often. Edging her way in our bubble. At the swing set when Rick pushed me, she joined us demanding to be pushed as well. On the monkey bars, she always asked Rick to hold her legs while she tried to swing from one bar to the next. There was a word I'd learn long ago. Unethical. It was unethical. And she always wore a dress and boys wasn't supposed to look up your dress but Rick did.

It made me angry every time she'd do that. I wanted to push her but it would be rude.

By the time Rick opened the door I was bitter and I could only blame my own mind for it. Maybe I should ask him about it.

We tried to tiptoe through the house but Mr. Grimes was right there. Wide awake and leaning against the walls wooden panel. Rick went stiff and I tried to hide behind him. We didn't even make it past the living room.

Mr. Grimes tilted his head at us with a frown, he had a beer in his hand. The one with the four leaf clover. My dad always bought the one with the horses on them. I didn't know much about beer to know which of the two made you drunk faster. He was so much like Rick, but older. More aloof. They had the same blue eyes, the same skin, and the same demeanor. He took a sip of his beer as we stood there awaiting our sentence.

"Rick. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um, I just want to paint with Michonne." Mr. Grimes quirked an eyebrow.

"In your room?" He guessed and Rick fell silent. I wanted to speak up for him so I did.

"We can stay down here and play, Mr. Grimes. That way you can see us." I didn't understand the need for them to always keep watch over us. They couldn't do it forever.

He shook his head. "No that's okay. I have someplace to be anyway." He took another swig. "Michonne, is your mum home?"

I nodded. "She's sunbathing in the backyard." I stood straighter.

"She knows we're here. We told her." Rick added. His father chuckled. I've only heard him do that five times since I've known Rick.

"Is that right?" He said rhetorically before pushing off the wall. "If your mom gets back before me tell her I'm at the store."

Our mouths fell open. "So we can go upstairs?"

He put the cap back on his beer. It was still only half empty. "You're a lot like me, son," He paused. "I'm done, do whatever the fuck you want." He brushed pass us and went straight out the door.

I turned to Rick. "Your dad just cursed! Is he drunk? He has to be drunk." I declared.

"No, he's not. He always says that. I- I wonder why he did that."

"We should be happy he just did _that_."

"No, two months ago he would've carried you right back to your mom." I crossed my arms. "With his bare hands."

"Maybe he changed. Maybe he actually needs something from the shop."

"He doesn't shop, mom does all of that but she's at work right now. Let's- let's just go and paint okay?"

We dug around his room then found paint. I knew what I was going to paint before I picked up the brush. Even before I gave the sheet of paper. More yellow was needed.

"Rick?" I called. Sitting crossed leg before for me he smeared red paint all over his paper with his hands. I scowled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any yellow?" I looked at the label on the containers scattered across his carpet. None of them said yellow. He looked from his paper to mines. The red paint on his hands glaring at me.

"No, what are you painting?" I snatched the sheet from his line of sight.

"It's none of your business." He tilts his head, and then pressed his lips together.

"Well, you're using my paint so it is my business." He had his hands out like I was going to just hand it over.

"You were the one who wanted me to paint with you," I argued, holding the sheet further away from his reach. "Why do you have every color besides yellow?"

He shrugged. "You're not going to show me the paper are you?"

"No." I confirmed.

"I thought we were pass secrets." My temper started rising.

"Secrets?" Rick nodded, rubbing more red paint on his own picture. I knew he was hiding something from me. He was the one keeping secrets.

"Am I still your best friend Rick?" He froze and his blue eyes jumped to mine, looking panicked.

"What are you talking about? Of course, you are. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because of Lori."

"Lori?"

"Yes, Lori. Whenever we're playing she's always around. Then she'd ask you to help her and you would!" I accused.

"I couldn't just leave her there."

"But you look up her dress too, Rick." His cheeks turned pink. "Why?" Tears pricked my eyes. Why was I crying? I didn't know. It wasn't our first disagreement but it felt… different.

"I don't know." Shaking my head, I got up, holding the picture of us in our yellow house close to my chest. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was strong. So I sucked the tears back in as fast as I could.

Rick put his hand on my arm, his paint covered hand. And it got all over my skin. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"No, don't leave. Please?" He pleaded. I ignored him walking to his door. "Michonne!" I can only hope red paint didn't get on the paper I was carrying. As fast as my feet could carry me, I made my way back to my house. However, I only made it as far as my front door when Rick stopped me again.

"I'm sorry, about the paint, the swings and about Lori. My mom just said I should hang out with her more, you know after the play. I'm sorry if I made you feel like she was my best friend." Sounds a lot like what my father did with Morgan.

The door was right in front of me. All I had to do was open it. Instead, I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted." I bit the inside of my cheek. Rick rubbed the remainder of the paint on his shorts.

"It's okay. Just don't scare me like that again. I thought I almost lost you for a second."

"You'll never lose me." He smiled at me.

"Good." My hand gripped the doorknob, opening the door but it was locked. I rang the bell instead and waited for mom to get the door. I pressed my ears against the door after two more rings. There were sounds of furniture's shuffling and then silence.

"Michonne!" Mom greeted me with a wide smile. She could be so weird sometimes. But I loved her.

Turning to Rick I said goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Michonne." He waved then went back to his house.

"I thought you were staying over at Rick's for a while?" Mom asked locking the door behind us.

"We had an argument." I went straight to the fridge, looking for a bottle of water. Mom was on my heels.

"Really? It didn't look like that. What was it about?"

There was a bottle nestled under a few beers in the bottle tray. "It was about a girl."

"A girl? I thought Rick was your best friend, _just_ best friends."

"He is but I thought Lori was his _other_ best friend." Twisting the cap off and I took a sip of fresh water. "I'm just happy we made up." My mother laughed at me.

"Oh to be young, Michonne. Oh, to be young again." She left the kitchen singing those words.

Placing the bottle of water on the counter after taking another sip, I noticed a beer bottle at the end of the counter. Walking over to it I picked up, more than ready to toss it in the trash bin.

As I turned it over, I noticed the four leaf clover on the logo. Shaking my head I threw it away.

…

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Michonne, happy birthday to you." Everyone around me erupted into cheers. My mother put her hands on my shoulders. "Blow out the candles honey."

I was sixteen now, old enough but still too young. The two orange candles sparked over my cake. Drawing in a breath, I blew the fire off and heard the screams of everyone in the room. It was the holidays again; everyone was filled with the jolly Christmas spirit. Everyone except for me. Cramps were attacking my stomach and I felt like hiding from everyone.

Mom handed me a knife, "Cut it Michonne." I took it from her. The first slice always went to the most important person in your life. I knew that mom knew that and so did everyone else in that room. With a steady hand, the blade pierced the cake. This time around, the cake was the shape of a cat. And it was vibrant with color. After the first cut, I was careful making a big even slice.

Everyone cheered after I pulled the slice out, it dropped on one of the many plastic plates around the kitchen. I searched the room, my face twisting with pain when a felt a sharp stab in my stomach. I looked down at the cake in my hands. I didn't see him.

Mom was already cutting more slices to share amongst everyone at the party. I walked around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Instead, I bumped into Morgan. He gave me a broad smile.

"Happy Birthday Michonne!" He told me. I gave him a once over. Like everyone else, he was taller. His face started to slim out and I even saw a patch of hair on his chin, covering his jaw. "You look amazing." He complimented. I looked down at my orange Christmas sweater and my brown leather pants. They were bold colors but I found that I liked it.

"Thanks, Morgan, have you seen Rick?" He gave me a weird look then scratched his head.

"I think he went outside. Is that cake for him?" I nodded. "Aint that the first slice?"

"What's your point?" I snapped in annoyance. On the inside, I was doubling over in pain and Morgan was just stalling me.

"Damn, you don't have to get all rowdy, forget I asked." After he moved past me I went outside to look for Rick. I was giving him the first piece of cake for the ninth consecutive year. It became a tradition between us after I gave him the first slice of my Barbie cake for my eighth birthday. I could still remember the shocked look painted on my father's face when I went straight past him and gave Rick the cake. Rick had a goofy smile on his face the entire day. He also made sure I had a goofy smile on mines too.

I pushed open the back door, careful not to drop the slice of cake. I stared up at the tree house Mr. Grimes built for us years ago. Maybe he was in there. Rick never missed the part when the cake got cut. Something had to be bothering him.

"Rick!" I shouted at the tree. But I got nothing in return. Stepping over our rusting bikes I got a little closer. "Rick!" I tried again. This time I saw movement through the curtain we threw over the window. A smile tugged at my lips when I saw his vivid blue eyes peek out through the Christmas cloth over the window.

Holding up the cake, "You forgot something!" I shouted. Soon after the latch on the door fell open and his long legs hit the ladder. I remember teasing him about getting size nine shoes not too long ago. We were once the same height but now he had inches on me and I knew he was just going to get taller.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked when he finally hopped off the ladder. "And what is that on your face?" Rick went away for three week before he came back. He said he had to visit his grandparents but it still made me sad. I missed him. Now he's back, he was the same Rick but different. Maybe we just needed time apart for me to realize just how much has changed since I met the eight year old with an ear infection.

He looked at me with a bewildered expression. "What are you talking about?" Even his voice was different. It was much deeper than I remembered. I pointed to what was his once smooth face. Now he had hair above his lips and all over his chin. "Oh, my beard." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not a _beard_ Rick." Stepping closer I handed the cake over to him. "That's the first slice by the way."

He looked down at the cake in his hands. "I missed you, Michonne." He muttered under his breath but I heard everything. I swallowed hard. Taking a few more steps I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest. I was a ball of emotion and I blamed my period. My mother always said if I ever threw a tantrum I could throw the blame at my ovaries.

"I missed you too." I felt butterflies when his free hand rubbed my back. Pulling away he gave me a once over, assessing my outfit.

"I see you went with the Reindeers this time." We had a thing, during my birthday we'd wear the ugliest sweaters and take a picture. We promised each other that we'd keep the photos and share it with our kids. But I told him I was never getting married to anyone. I was eleven then, I found boys and the topic of boys to be disgusting but everything changed. I got older and made sense of everything I was feeling since I was eleven.

"I did." I poked his plain white shirt. His chest felt hard under my fingertip. "Where is your shirt?"

Rick tilts his head at me. "Lori didn't think I should've worn it." How can I forget? Lori was his girlfriend and it only took five years of being attached to his ass to get there. Rick's mother was Lori's number one cheerleader, after her going on and on about her son's girlfriend, I was convinced she loved her more than Rick did.

He looked away and I knew he saw the disappointment on my face. "You gonna let her tell you how to piss next?" I asked. His free hand grabbed mines.

"I can change if you want me too?" I shook my head.

My father got his wish after all. After all those years when I turned fifteen we started to drift apart. Of course, we still hung out, but not nearly as much as we used to. Whenever I did see my dad, he was all too happy to know Rick was at practice or Rick wasn't home. I finally understood why they kept us apart

Rick had a new best friend now. Shane Walsh. And he was the worst kind of company, always up to no good.

"I'm not going to make you change, Rick." I felt his thumb rub the back of my hand.

"I know. Remember my thirteenth birthday?"

"You mean the one when you dropped my slice of cake? Yeah, I remember?" His lips tilted upwards.

"I gave you a special birthday invite. It was the same picture I painted red the day we argued. It was a heart with so much glitter." I smiled remembering the trail of silver glitter that led up to my door. "I went inside the tree house and saw all those pictures we hung up together. The ones that we painted for each other."

"Your mom would kill us if she knew how much time we spent in your room with the door closed." We found out the hard way what Mr. Grimes meant by 'I'm done.' He was done chasing and patrolling our movements. Rick's mother found us inside his room one day, I was torturing him. The door was closed. She stormed in nearly taking the door off its hinges. Apparently, Rick's mother was enforcing whatever silly rules she had for us. And we were always worried about what his father would say.

Turns out, my father and Catherine Grimes had way more in common than I thought. Completely obsessed with their personal image. I wonder what the town would say after finding out he wasn't to his daughter's sixteenth birthday party.

"I think we're past those stages." A silence settled between us and his hand fell away from mine.

"Fencing practice I Friday." I remind him. Getting a hold of the cake, he ate a piece but nodded. "Scouts will be there." I looked at the icing at the corner of his mouth. He licked it off.

"You didn't tell me that. I thought they wouldn't be here until the season starts." Rick blew off two weeks of practice before his trip. I didn't know why and I didn't think I wanted to know. He was the best on the male's team.

"I wouldn't need to tell you if you showed up to practice." He looked at the clouds. "Rick, this is important. I don't need to tell you that."

"I know, I know. Fuck. You'll be there right?"

"Yeah, I will. Mom said I had a few offers. But I didn't take it too seriously. I have a year left when you leave."

We were getting older. The baby fat fell away from how faces, his more noticeable than mines. The way we spoke to each other changed too. Our dreams of becoming cops and fighting crime together were in the past now. I wanted to be an architect and Rick aimed at engineering.

I was no longer the clueless girl filled with questions. Wondering why certain things were happening around me. I was getting older and I couldn't handle the emotions that came with it.

"I have to worry about tests and the championships now? Did they say which colleges would be there?"

"They didn't need to. Coach asked for you when he said it."

"Shit." He muttered, and then ate the rest of his cake. He was worried about losing his touch, it was written all over his face.

"Do you want me to help you practice?" He shook his head, crushing the plate in his hand.

"It's okay. Thank you for the cake." I felt shy all of a sudden. "I got you a gift while I was away."

"You did?" Rick dug in his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. I didn't know what to expect but I felt my heart jumping out my chest.

He handed it to me. "Open it."

It could've been earrings or a locket. I didn't care, it would always mean something to me and I will always wear it. Taking a deep breath I opened the box and nearly fell to the floor. I couldn't speak, I couldn't tell him thank you.

"Remember that picture you drew me? Even after your cake fell and even through your anger you gave me that picture you painted. It was us on top of a badly drawn house. A yellow house." I didn't know whether to feel insulted or cry.

Rick took the ring out the box that was frozen in my hand. "I wanted to give you something special. I would've waited until you were eighteen but I'm sure you would've forgotten me." Tears slid down my face. I didn't want him to see me cry but I couldn't help it. "I got both of our names engraved in it so you'll never forget me. Even when I leave." I didn't care about the price. I loved it.

….

Rick stayed for a while and helped us clean up until Lori called. She was always calling him.

"Michonne are you okay?" The noise died down and only the two of us were left in this house. I looked at the star on top of the Christmas tree.

"How do you know when you're in love?" I asked. My mother coughed and her hand went to her chest.

"Why do you want to know?'' She mustered. I turned to look at her.

"Because I know I'm in love with Rick and I need you to tell me something that'll make me believe I'm not."

She was silent for a while before she answered. I felt her hands twisting a few of my locs. "Normally I'd say you're too young to be in love. Tell what do you feel when you're around him?" Every emotion I had a name for I felt it.

"I feel happy and excited, sometimes I feel angry. Mom, I feel everything when I'm around him."

"Jesus." She muttered under her breathe. "Isn't he with the girl, what's her name again?"

"It's Lori. Catherine talks about her enough."

"Yeah, does he know how you feel about him?"

I looked down. "No. I won't tell him. He seems to like her enough."

" _Like,_ I think he loves you too. He has those eyes."

"What eyes?"

She leaned back. "When you two were younger he looked at you like you were the sun, the moon, and the stars. It scared the life out of your father." She laughed at her own words. "'He went next door and told Catherine what we saw and she was not having it. No part of it." I never saw the look she was talking about.

"I've been meaning to ask. Do you still love dad?" Her features went somber.

"No." She answered honestly. "We never did love each other." But she was always so happy.

"So you love someone else?" I questioned.

"I do. But we all want what we can't have." Her hand fell away from my hair, then she got up and left.


	4. King

**sorry for the late update. If I haven't said this yet, Happy New Year! thanks for all the support and love.**

 **King**

"So, have you thought about going to spring dance?" It was unfortunate that cheerleading and fencing schedules clashed. It was now mandatory for me to gossip with Maggie. How she grew up to be a pain in the ass and a much-needed friend.

I shook my head, stretching my legs out on a nearby bench. "I don't think I will. School hasn't even started yet Maggie, we're still on winter break." Maggie stretched her own legs out beside me.

"I know who I'm going to ask and I'm also on the planning committee. There is never a time I'm not thinking about the spring dance. Winter or not." I looked over at the rest of the school's cheer squad doing warm-ups. The was a boy who kept looking at me so I looked away.

"Really? I thought you'd have someone ask you." Maggie straightened up.

"He doesn't have the balls to. You know I have to take charge." I smiled, it was exactly like her.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Of course." Maggie turned me around and pointed to her cheer squad. "You see that Asian guy?" She pointed. There were at least three of them so I didn't exactly know who she meant. But what I did see was Lori and she was looking right back at me. A scowl on her face. Cheer co-captain. I laughed every time I remembered Maggie telling me she was cheer captain. Ignoring Lori's sour face I followed Maggie's finger to a Korean boy who kept shifting on his foot. Every so often his eyes would dart in our direction.

"I hope you know his name," I tell her. She looked offended. "I'm sorry but you didn't even know your last boyfriend's name."

"I only knew him as big Dave, Michonne." She defended. "Besides I know everyone's name on this squad."

"Right," Picking up my gym bag I tell her, "I'll see you later." She nods.

"Have fun at practice." She teased. We were doing drills while the guys were just doing fencing. I despised every painful part of doing them. We were in the blazing heat while the males had the gym.

I made my way over to the building. My mind already preparing the muscles in my legs and arms for torture. Spring dance. I've always wanted to go. I've only ever been once. But that was only to clean up after everyone, it was considered community service and my father always said the better my record looked the more colleges would look at me. I wasn't alone though, Rick had been with me, picking up every red cup I missed.

It was always so glamorous, based on the pictures I've seen online. Mainly via Maggie's profile. I was so immersed in my thoughts I nearly missed the person lying in the grass.

Like a magnet, my feet carried me to them.

"Rick?" He looked up, raising his head off the floor. "What are you doing?" Instead of answering he waved for me to come over. Shrugging off my bag, I tossed it to the ground next to him and sat in the space he kept patting.

"Let me see your hand." He requested. He wanted to see the ring, so I showed him.

His thumb rubbed the gold metal on my finger. He didn't let my hand go as I moved to lay beside him. "I promise I'll get you a new one." He smiled as he says the words.

I frowned looking down at the ring. It was already perfect. "You don't need to. I already love this one."

"Hmmm."

"You didn't answer my question," I said but he pointed to the sky.

"That looks like a bear." The cloud had claws. But the shape didn't resemble a bear.

"No, It doesn't. Looks more like a lion." I pointed. "See it's prowling."

"Bears can prowl too, Michonne."

"You just refuse to admit defeat." He laughed and my heart warmed at the sound.

"I miss this. Us just relaxing under the clouds. The only thing we had to worry about were debates by the swing set and juice boxes." He says, I glanced at him and noticed how sad he looked.

"Are you okay Rick?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm nervous about today."

"You don't need to be. Fencing should come easy for you. You still have a wide selection of colleges to choose from if you mess up."

"My mom would have a heart attack if I don't make it into her dream university. You know how she is." Catherine was the devil herself. She was so controlling and manipulative, it took me years to actually _see_ it.

"You really should focus on what you want instead of what she wants."

"You know she told Lori's mom what college I was going to?" Like I said, the devil herself.

"So you and Lori are going to the same school? What's her obsession with Lori?" Sure Lori made the dean's list and had that girl next door vibe. But I made the same list too and I lived next door. Literally. None of it warranted the number of times she praised her. It was beyond strange.

"Being with Lori is exhausting." I sat up and stared down him.

"Then break up with her." I heard him sigh heavily.

"It's not that simple." My mind was rolling with confusion. What was he talking about? Nothing was simple. Life wasn't simple. But this should've been the easiest thing in his life.

"I'm breaking up with you isn't going to work?" He sat up too.

"Why are so angry?" I was livid. It made me even angrier knowing that I had no claim over him.

"It doesn't matter."

"No secrets, Michonne." his voice was firm. I glared at him.

"Your one to talk. When was the last time we spent real time together? And I mean a full day without Lori whisking you away." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's my girlfriend."

"One your clearly tired of being with." I mocked, pushing myself off the grass and brushing the dirt off my pants.

"I like her." _Like_. There was that word again. "Relationships have their ups and downs." I shook my head.

"Good luck, Rick." I picked up my bag making my way to my coach but Rick stopped me. His hands on my elbow.

"You're mad at me." He mutters. "I miss you, I really do, Michonne." For once I wanted to know what he felt but clearly, he _liked_ Lori.

"I am but I need to get to practice."

"Hug me."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Hug me. For good luck." I couldn't help it. I was drawn to him. I wrapped arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest. He pulled me tighter, resting his chin on my forehead.

I was the first one to pull away. "Good luck, Rick. You'll do well, I just know it."

…..

The lock on my locker was jammed again. Two weeks into the new school term and things were already making my days a little harder. I looked around making sure the hall was sparse before yanking the lock. It only needed a few sharp tugs and…

The lock gave way and fell open. I smiled putting some books in and taking a few things out. After I was sure I had everything I closed the locker.

Immediately after, I froze seeing that someone was leaning next to it. Whoever he was, he wore a very wide smile.

"Hi, Michonne." I looked at him nervously.

"Um, how do you know my name?" He pushed himself off the locker.

"Your friend, Maggie told me. It took some nagging but it was worth it. I am Ezekiel King." I looked at him, then to his outstretched hand. I took it. He had this warmth about him that made me feel better. I wasn't sure but it wasn't as if I was angry.

"Hi, Ezekiel." His smile only got wider. Brown eyes twinkling.

"You know it took me a few weeks to muster up the courage to talk to you." He admitted. I thought he looked familiar. I've only ever seen him once, at practice over winter break. He was the one that kept staring at me.

"Really?"

"Yep, you caught my attention.'' We started walking. There were only two classes left today and kids from the planning committee were crawling through the halls pasting posters on the wall.

"Why? Is it just because we're the only people in the school with locs?" I questioned and he tugged at his shoulder-length hair. The wide smile he approached me with never wavering.

"Maybe, maybe." He laughed. "Though your hair is much longer than mines." With each step, his shoulder brushed against mine. "I was thinking. We should have lunch together. I know you're probably going to say no.."

Instead, I said yes. "It's never good to assume, Ezekiel."

"I'm happy, Michonne." I knew he was telling the truth and frankly, he seemed like an honest person. I didn't know what would come of this but it was welcomed.

Soon we were facing each other in the cafeteria. Our elbows on the desk, downing our lunches.

"Tell me about yourself, Michonne." He asked, polishing off the rest of his water.

"I don't know where to start. What do you want to know?"

"Maybe your favorite color, food, and what you use to make your skin so smooth." My face burned at his comment.

"I'm in between colors right now. Yesterday it was orange now I'm feeling yellow."

"And what about food?" I held up the sealed Baby Ruth chocolate bar on my plate. Though it's considered to be a snack, its the only thing from my childhood I loved. Well besides…

"You know I never thought you'd actually agree with hanging out with me."

"Do I look that unapproachable to you?" He shook his head.

"It's not that. I just always thought you and that guy were together." I knew who he meant. For years we were glued to each other. Nothing and no one came between us. Those days when we spoke about everything and absolutely nothing. Now? Now things were changing. Picking up the baby ruth I tore the wrapper, my eyes lingered on the ripped plastic.

"I'm not sure who you mean. Give me a hint." I tell him.

Ezekiel twists his lips down, a thoughtful look passed his face before he raised his arms. "Well he's about this tall," he dropped his arms and rubbed his chin. "We have gym together. Rick Grimes. I think you've heard of him." He said knowingly.

"We're friends. Its never been anything more." I didn't want to dwell on it but Ezekiel had other ideas. I peeled the rest of the plastic away from my dark chocolate treat.

"Really? You two definitely had me fooled." I looked at him and he was smirking.  
I didn't understand his reason behind it. In truth, I didn't understand him."You're saying you've never had a childhood friend before?"

"I have a few. But your friend doesn't seem like a 'friend'." My mouth wasn't watering for the chocolate in my hand. For this first time in my life, I had a Baby Ruth bar in my clutch that I didn't want to eat.

I placed the bar on my tray. "What do you mean? You know he has a girlfriend right?"

He made an exaggerated sigh before scrubbing his hands down his face. "Oh, please don't remind me. Lori always gushes about those baby blues. What I'm trying to say is he's a little territorial."

I scoffed at the mere thought. The only thing Rick's territorial over these days are his boots. "We've been friends for a long time so I wouldn't think too much about it. So you're a year above me too aren't you?"

"So you are interested in that little slip in about me. That makes me feel like I'm getting somewhere with this." He leaned in closer to me over the table. Rows of straight white teeth against that caramel tone attacked me. His dark brown eyes never strayed away from mine. It made me nervous. It made my heart beat a little faster.

"It's just an observation," I say looking away from his eyes.

"We'll use that excuse." I scowled at him. "Indeed I am. It's been that way for years."

"You've been here for years and I didn't know you?" Every time there was a new student the entire school knew. They always stuck out.

Ezekiel shrugged. "When your not a girl with long black hair and rosy cheeks you don't garner much attention." So he came the same term Lori did. "And I thought I was killing it then too. On the first day, I had my steel lunch box with my hair rowed back and no one gave a damn." The corner of my lips tipped upward.

"Is that- is that a smile I see?" He leaned in for a closer look and I rolled my eyes succumbing to laughter.

We laughed and talked the rest of lunch away. He said his name was Ezekiel King. He was in cheerleading because it wasn't nearly as 'girly' as drama. Strange because Ezekiel was enthralled with the arts of acting. His father works two jobs keeping a roof over his head and food in the fridge. I asked about his mother but he always changed the subject. I got the sense that it was a touchy topic for him so I never pushed it. Ezekiel had a few inches on me and made it a point to tease me about it. For the rest of the week, he made it his mission to yank the lock on my locker whenever it jammed and talk my ear off. Then at the end of the week, he assigned himself the task of walking me home.

"I can catch a bus myself, Ezekiel." It was my father's day to pick me up. An hour after three passed and it didn't surprise me that I didn't see his car.

"I never said you couldn't. I just wanted to catch the bus the same time you did." I gave him an exhausted look. His father was here earlier, his horn blaring for his son but I saw Ezekiel wave him off and walked in my direction.

"Right. Your house is in the same direction as mine. Funny I never saw it." He gave me a wide smile. I had to wonder if there was ever a time he didn't smile.

"Maybe it is." A comfortable silence fell between us before he spoke again. "I thought about what you said."

"Was it the time I told you about oil or when we talked about whether or not extraterrestrial species exist?" I could go on. We've covered a month worth of conversation in the space of a week.

"The one about the drama club. You said I should take control of my life before it's too late right?" I nodded. "Well guess who joined the drama club?" His finger was aimed towards his chest and my mouth fell open.

"That's amazing!" I congratulated. "Did you have to audition or do they let anybody join?"

He bumped my shoulder playfully as the bus pulled up. "I'll have you know a King always dominates every field he's in." We walked down the aisle passing an elderly woman on our way to the few empty seats left.

After years of living at his office instead of coming home to his family. My father was finally able to get a few things done around here. After losing the election for mayor he's always bounced back and worked harder to prove he was worthy. Even if that meant giving up his family. I'm wasn't sure the bus that was taking me home was worth all of that. But it's something I gave up trying to wrap my head around.

"What's Mrs. Johnson like?" There was space between us and I wanted it to stay the way. However, Ezekiel had other plans. Edging closer to me.

"My mother?"

"Is there another Mrs. Johnson? Should I be worried?"

"Why should you be worried?" I asked frowning.

"I don't know. Maybe she's intimidating. One look at a boy trailing behind her little princess and it's off with my head."

"She's nothing like that." I laughed. "A little playful but she's amazing. I'm sure she'll like you."

"Like you like me?" My heart stopped and I felt his stare on me. His eyes examining my demeanor as I kept quite staring out the window. Did I like Ezekiel? Maybe. But I already had love in my heart. Just maybe, like was enough. It seemed to be enough for other people. And if I knew anything, like can become more.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything. I like you, Michonne. I've always had this little crush on you. My father always said never die without releasing your soul." He scratched his chin. "I'm not dying by the way. I just thought-"

"I get it, Ezekiel. I've only just met you a few days ago." On the bus ride to my house, I told him that I needed time, that maybe I wouldn't even feel the same way he did in the long run. And after all of that, he still had a smile on his face.

It was a short walk up the street to my house and I noticed my fathers car parked in the driveway. Irritation rolled off me in spades but I didn't have to endure a lonesome bus ride home. Making quick work of my feet and rang the doorbell.

I could hear it through the door. The muffled tones weren't new to me. When they thought I was tucked into bed, I heard it through the walls. Only muffled sounds but it was the sudden pitches that gave them away. But this time things carried a different tone. I looked up at the door and rang the bell again.

My father answered towering over our heads with a sad look on his face. The question was on the tip of my tongue. _Whats wrong? What happened?_ But I kept mute. Everything was private with him. I'd just be asking a brick wall.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. "I had to pick you up didn't I?" I nodded. "Sorry about that." He rubbed his forehead looking wary. "Something came up."

"Something always comes up." I muttered, he didn't even hear me. His gaze was fixed on Ezekiel.

"Who are you?'' His voice turned stern. Ezekiel tensed at his tone.

"Dad this is Ezekiel King. He goes to school with me."

His face was unreadable for a moment. "Your Lionel's boy aren't you?" He questioned.

Ezekiel's head bobbed quickly. "Yes, sir." I wanted to laugh.

"I see. What are you doing with my daughter on this side of town?"

"Um, I was just walking her home, Mr. Johnson." Ezekiel's back was straighter than a statue. "Making sure she's safe." While my father was drilling Ezekiel my eyes moved over to Rick's yard. Mr. Grimes was on his front porch, a beer nestled in his hand but the cap was still on.

"So you need a ride home? I was just on my way to Lionel, wanna see how those new animals are fending at the zoo." I heard my father say. Ezekiel looked over at me.

"Um, yes sir. If it's not to much trouble." My dad threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Any friend of Michonne's is alright with me." I wanted to object, to call bullshit but he knew what a lie that was. I'll let him soak it up. "We can have a little chat too."

"Sure, Mr. Johnson. I'll see you later, Michonne." He smiled at me and walked shoulder to shoulder with my dad.

Dad met Ezekiel for all but three seconds and he's embraced him already. Like a Mother bird shielding a fragile chick with its wing. It was ridiculous. He knew Rick for ages and doesn't know a thing about him. I couldn't blame Ezekiel for this and I knew that but part of me wanted him to be more hostile toward him. After all, he was the first boy I ever brought home.

With a sour face, I walked through the house. "Mom?!" I called hearing the faint sound of running water. "Mom?" The bedroom door was cracked open so I threw my things on my bed and went inside my parent's room.

"Mom?"

"Michonne, I'm in here" I pushed the bathroom door open and steam hit my face. Mother was perched on the edge of the tub in one of her favorite bathrobes. Her hands combed through the water testing the temperature. But I wasn't a fool. Even through the mist, I could tell she was crying.

"What's wrong?" She fanned her face and gave me a watery smile.

"Everything is fine, Michonne." She turned the faucet off.

"Then why were you crying?" She fell silent. "Why am I always in the dark?" My voice got harder. It mirrored my frustration.

"Honey, am I not allowed to be tired?" She was keeping something from me. Moving from her position she went over to the sink, shuffling her hair products around.

"But you aren't tired." She pulled off the ban that held her locs together. If I knew my mom, the first thing she'd do if she was tired was exercise. And I know her well.

"Your father's gone isn't he?" She saw my answering nod through my reflection in the mirror. "He never knew how to stay in one spot." she muttered twisting her locs.

"Did he say something to you? Did he do something to hurt you?" I asked stepping closer, anger making my fist curl. He was my father but I would never let anything happen to my mother.

She laughed. "He would never. He knows better. You know you get your anger from me right?"

"Then why were you crying? I know you two argue but it's never been like this. Were you even arguing? Why is it that I'm apart of this family but I don't know whats wrong with my own mother? Why-"

"Michonne!" I fell silent at her sharp tone. I stared at her eyes in the mirror. They were piercing and held authority.

"After you left for school, I didn't feel well so I went to the doctor." She kept twisting her locs in the mirror. "I should've known, it's been like this for a while, I should've gone sooner." She shook her head and grabbed a paper off the counter. "Strength." She said then handed me the sheet.

I didn't know what I was looking at. I didn't fully understand the words I was absorbing until I saw it.

 **Diagnoses**

 **Invasive Ductal Carcinoma**

I was thoughtless. For a minute it felt like the world stopped moving around me. I paid attention in biology to know what this meant. She was sick and I thought it was my father who hurt her. It was something else. My eyes were wet and the only thing I felt was the paper falling away from my fingertips.

I wouldn't let any form of cancer take my mother away from me. It's how she lost her own mother.

"Michonne," I looked up at her. "Remember what I said? Strength. I'm the strongest woman you know." I couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. "Now go on out I have a bath to take." I couldn't find my voice. I let her guide me to the door. I even heard the faint sound of it shutting behind me.

I wasn't sure what to do so I let my feet carry me. I kept wiping away the tears as I made my way through the front door. New ones always followed behind.

I needed my friend. My best friend.

Mr. Grimes was still on his porch. The bottle of beer in his hand still untouched. I was a mess by the time I stepped on the porch. He just looked at me. His face was calm but his eyes remind me of the rain. Clear and Gloomy.

He sat back in his chair carefully resting the beer next to his feet. He still had his uniform on too. "You looking for Rick. Ain't that right?" I nodded sniffling. He closed his eyes leaning his head back to the sky but only for a moment. "He should be in his room. Probably sleeping." He picked the beer up and twist the cap off. Instead of drinking it he poured it over the wooden panels under our feet.

Instead of dwelling on his behavior I made my way through the house, up the steps. Rick's door was closed and yet I still opened it. Only finding him laid off on his bed in his boxers and a shirt. He was sleeping but my weeping was enough to wake anyone.

He shifted rubbing the sleeping from his eyes. "Michonne?"

"Rick." I cried. All the unshed tears I tried holding in came pouring down. Alarmed, he sat up. His hair was a mess, laying in every direction.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head not wanting to talk, even if I did my tears wouldn't allow me to. Rick motioned for me to come and I went. My arms reached for him. I wasn't so sure what he could say to make me feel better, to make this go away but being around him was enough.

I felt his hands on my back comforting me as I sat next to him. "You use to tell me everything." With his arms around me, we laid back on the mattress. "I use to do the same too." He added. Though my eyes were clouded, I took in his room. These walls that were once covered in pictures of race cars and cartoons were now bare. With the exception of a few certificates.

"I applied to a college today. I haven't said anything to mom and I don't think I will. But dad knows." My mind went back to the man downstairs. It was just a guess but I believed he was still sitting on that porch. Tears still escaped the crease of my eyes but with my head against Rick's chest, they all landed on his shirt. I remember when we went to the college fair and just grabbed every pamphlet we came across. Later that day we got home and laid them on the floor of the tree house. We spent hours weighing the pros and cons of each college and in the end, we agreed that we'll stay close to each other.

I heard the beat of his heart against my ear. Felt the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took.

"I don't want to disappoint my mother but I think I made the right choice, Michonne." He shifted us, now we were facing each other. I looked down and saw his feet still dangling off the bed. He pressed his hand against my face and wiped the tears away.

His gaze was on mine and I returned it. "I _know_ I made the right choice."


	5. Lil Rebel

**Lil Rebel**

My eyelids felt like concrete as I tried to pry them open. How long had I been asleep? Opening my eyes I looked around, noticing the room was still capped in darkness. I knew my father was going to throw a fit if I walked in late from the Grimes's house. That's assuming he was even home. I had a feeling I could've walked in late from anywhere that wasn't the Grimes residence and he wouldn't bat an eye.

Shutting my eyes, my mind drifted to the events of yesterday. My mother had breast cancer. It was still hard to wrap my head around it. There was always a possibility she wouldn't survive her fight. Then there was still the hope that she would. I really hoped she did. I wonder how long she knew about it and hid it away from everyone. Maybe it could've been a mix up at the hospital and she had a minor flu. I gave my head a hard shake. What was already said was my reality. It looked as if she accepted it and was already prepared to fight for her life and her family.

I moved one leg off the bed, then tried to move the next but it was trapped. Frowning, I looked down, squinting my eyes trying to get a clear look at the object that ensnared my leg. It had to be Rick. Whenever he fell asleep in the tree house he always slept in weird positions.

Despite the sound of the air-conditioner running, I felt hot. My heart started pounding in my chest. It was like a switch when the realization dawned on me. Rick's leg was wrapped around my own. My eyes were wide saucers staring into the dark room, unmoving. He was a deep sleeper so he didn't know, no, he couldn't know what he was doing.

One of his arms was tossed around my waist and he was sprawled on his stomach. I had to tell myself that this didn't mean anything. But that didn't stop the constant flutter in my stomach or the solid thump in my chest.

Deep breathes.

Amid my therapeutic method, I felt him move and my breath hitched. I didn't know what to do; there was never an instance where I fell asleep with Rick. I should move his hand and leave but I couldn't for the life of me throw his arm off and kick his leg to the side to make a dash for the door.

Instead, I just turned my head to look at his sleeping face. From what I could make out in the dark he looked peaceful. My hand twitched. I wanted to touch him. Move his wild hair away from his face.

Rick was my best friend and I loved him. It was an odd feeling.

"Rick! Why must you always lock yourself in darkness?" I didn't hear the telltale creak of the wooden floor but the sudden onslaught of light certainly caught my attention. I pitched up when I heard a sharp gasp from Rick's mother.

Her eyes were wide and her face was fixed with a horrified expression. The sudden jolt of movement must've roused Rick from his slumber because I heard him mumble something incoherent.

"Wh- What? What…" Mrs. Grimes face was turning red as she struggled to put words together. Her short dark hair was graying at the sides with bangs long enough to cover her reddening forehead. If I peered a little closer I could see a vein beginning to surface.

"Rick Grimes!" She screamed and I fought the urge to cover my ears.

Sleep forgotten, Rick sat up giving his mother an annoyed look. "What's wrong?" He asked not even bothering to move his leg that was covering mine.

"What's wrong?!" She pirated, spluttering. "I find my son in bed with some little girl?!" My head drew back in confusion. Some little girl? I've lived next door to her for years and I was just some little girl?

"Michonne. Her name is Michonne, mom." He grumbled, moving the hair from his face.

"I don't care!" Could she shout any louder? She was blocking the only exit besides the window. I felt so disrespected and out of place. "I- I thought you were with Lori? Her mother just called and we made plans today Rick. An- And you do this?!"

"We weren't doing anything." I slipped in. "I just fell asleep." Her green fiery eyes went straight to mines. I could feel the cold heat from her glare.

"I never wanted my son around you, you know. You were here all night warming his bed. It's seven in the morning and you need to leave." My temper was starting to flare up. It was no use trying to explain something to someone so ignorant. I kept my mouth shut and tried to get off Rick's bed.

"No, stay," Rick said sliding off the bed. "We didn't do anything. We fell asleep. That's it. " He found a pair of black shorts and pulled it up his legs.

Catherine cocked an eyebrow. "You must really think I'm stupid, Rick." She seethed, bracing her hands on her waist. After the room went quiet she marched over to his drawer and yanked it open, retrieving a small black box. "This wasn't open yesterday was it?" Rick's mouth fell open.

"You've been digging through my things?" He questioned incredulously. I couldn't tell what she was holding but at this point, I was beginning to feel a little more than uncomfortable. I chanced a look in Rick's direction and he just seemed resigned.

"It's my job to watch over you. You can't get into Stanford impregnating a –a." She wanted to send her only son to the other side of America? Yet that wasn't the only thing that bothered me. She was assuming we had sex despite what we said.

"A what!?" Rick's cheeks were stained red. "You know what, fuck this. No matter what I do or how hard I try you're never satisfied." He said firmly.

She pressed her lips into a thin line. Catherine wore her age on her face; with the added scowl marring her features it didn't make her look any younger. I didn't want to look at her any longer so I just focused my sight on Rick. He tugged a pair of socks on his feet then laced up his black sneakers. It was a reminder that I needed to leave then I recalled Mrs. Grimes saying it was seven am.

Rick grabbed my hand and tugged me pass his mother. "What did she put in your head this time?" She gave me a dirty look. "I told you to join the swimming team, you go and play with little steel sticks." She called after us but Rick was skipping steps on our way down.

He needed to get away. We both did.

"Rick where are you going?" She questioned following us down the steps. I knew Catherine was overbearing but I've never actually witnessed it. She was insane and Rick's father looked like he couldn't give a damn about her behavior, especially towards Rick.

"What the fuck is up with all the screaming?" Rick's father grumbled from his spot on the couch. His eyes looked tired.

"Well, I caught _your_ son in bed with this girl. Then he had the nerve to disrespect me! You need to deal with him, Richard." Mr. Grimes gave me a curious look and rolled his eyes.

"He's your son too, Catherine. Right now you're making noise over nothing."

"Nothing? You think this is nothing?! Do you know how it would look for Rick if she's pregnant!?" Her head then snapped in my direction. She was beyond reason at this point. "You." She pointed a long finger in my direction. "You are nothing but a little hoe in training!" Offended, I squeezed Rick's hand. Before I could say anything he snapped.

"She is not a fucking hoe! You should be the last person throwing stones."

"Rick…"His father warned. "She is still your mother."

"I stand by what I said. She's just like her goddamn mother." She spat. My eyes bulged at the implication. My mother?

"Catherine." There was a particular word I had on the tip of my tongue. An insult to combat against Rick's mother. "You two should go." Richard's tone was flat as he stood up. I wanted to stay; my feet were already digging a hole into the ground. I was no coward, my mother didn't raise one and I wasn't going to let anyone disrespect her.

Rick shook his head, his cheeks stained pink with anger. "You don't get to control everything, mom." He added before tugging me out the front door.

….

"I feel relieved," Rick muttered. "It felt good seeing her react that way for once." The tree house wasn't big enough for the both of us anymore but somehow we managed to squeeze in. It was the only place we didn't risk getting caught either from Catherine or my father. I for one had my fill of shouting.

"I'm sorry about oversleeping. I should've left when I was wide awake, now your mom's probably blowing fumes."

Rick shook his head. "Don't apologize. If you're going through something you can always come to me. Never apologize for that. I should be the one apologizing for my mother." I sat leaned up against the wooden walls of the tree house. "What she said to you about you and your mother… I'm sorry." Rick wasn't the one who needed to apologize for Catherine's attitude.

"The same applies to you too, Rick." I crossed my arms. "I'm not the only one with issues." There was a pregnant paused before he spoke.

"I know I haven't been there, I mean I'm always here and we live next to each other but it's not the same like it was two years ago."

"Whatever you do don't say 'I'm sorry', just be my best friend." I tell him. It was only a matter of time before he had to leave for college. I was still in the dark about where he was going. It made me feel anxious knowing that there was a possibility that he'd go someplace far away but I suppose whatever was best for him I could get behind.

"I know this is long overdue but what is your mother's problem?'' I asked. Rick only made an annoyed groan. There were so many things wrong with Catherine, with what she said about me. It wasn't as if I wasn't in the room. She had the nerve to say it to my face too.

"I've thought about asking her myself but it didn't take a genius to figure out why she acts that way."

"Are you saying I'm not a genius Rick?" I teased.

His lips tilted up in a smile. "No I'm not. It's just- Lori's parents are well off." I frowned.

"They have money. So what?" Lori did seem preppy and pampered.

He shook his head. Apparently, I didn't get the point. "When I say well off, I mean Lori doesn't have to work a day in her life if she wants to." My mouth formed a little 'o' at the revelation. Now I understood. It was all about money for Catherine.

"What exactly is her plan? Is she going to force you to marry into money?" Rick stared at a few of our drawings still glued to the wall.

He turned his gaze to mine. "I'll never marry her, Michonne." There was something about the way he said those words. The look in his eye that had me holding my breath.

"So you're going to the dinner?" I ask watching as he got up from the floor to crawl beside me.

"I'll just wait it out. I'm not going to bend to her every whim anymore."

I nodded understanding that their argument meant something to him. "What about your dad? I'm sure he'll keep her company."

"You've seen how he acts. I think he'll be just fine on that couch." His dad really did love that couch. "So what about you, Michonne."

"What about me?" I copied. Rick leaned his shoulder against mine and I felt little lightheaded at the contact.

"Do I need to ask?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I think you'll have to spell it out."

"You and Ezekiel King?" My cheeks burned.

"You know he did mention that you have a class together."

"Gym." Rick supplied before looking up at the ceiling. "He like's you." He mentions.

That's what boys do in gym class? Gossip about girls? "Did he tell you this?" I inquired but Rick only shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that. I saw you two at lunch." His lunch times were always reserved for Lori or so I thought. "It's not hard to tell."

"Ezekiel is …" What was I supposed to say? We've never talked about boys I liked or the ones that liked me. It was never brought up because I never met someone like Ezekiel, someone who liked me. I gave Rick a glance. "He's a good guy. Maybe there's something there." I answer honestly.

"Maybe…" It didn't escape my notice that he emphasized maybe. Whatever he needed to say, he needed to say it. Trying to figure him out was tiring.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rick's face went blank after hearing my defensive tone.

"It's nothing, Michonne." I didn't believe it for a second but I held my tongue. The last thing we needed to do was drift apart again. If he said it was nothing then it was nothing.

"You're going to get in trouble." Rick mentioned after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sure my mom knows where I am." My father was a different story. If he knew…

"You never told me why you were crying." He says cutting off my train of thought. Was there an easy way to say this? Suddenly it felt as if a log was lodged in my throat. I couldn't speak but all I could do was breathe.

"Michonne…" Rick's hand was on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. His eyes were patient; they made me feel comfortable and more importantly safe.

"She's sick, Rick." I tell him and he frowns in response but understands. Even if I couldn't repeat those words, he understood I was hurt and I needed him. Wordlessly, he moved even closer and wrapped his arms around me. Holding me close, he let me cry. I cried out of anger, frustration and hurt.

….

"Are you sure you want this color?" I asked my mother for the third time since coming from the hair store but her responses were all the same.

"If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have bought it, Michonne." She shook the water out of her damp locs before drying it.

"I know but what if dad sees it and doesn't-" She cut me off.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Michonne. I don't listen to half the words that come out of your father's mouth. And he sure as hell has no control over me." I handed her the bottle of pink hair dye. "Besides it's all going to be shaved off."

Breaking the seal on the box she handed me the instructions. When she asked me to help her on a run I was expecting something a little different. In all my years I've never seen my mother with a dye that wasn't black or dark brown. This was a change.

"It says you have to add that bottle before you add the pink one." Once she was finished drying her hair, she rests the towel aside and applied the chemical. When she was done she took an audible breath.

"I haven't felt this liberated since college." She laughed as the dye did its work. I leaned against the bathroom's counter. My mother has a degree in psychology yet I never heard a single story about her college days. She told me tails about the kids in her high school but never college.

"You never talk about that," I tell her, wanting more insight on her old days. "Was it your average college experience?"

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "My college years were my best years." There was a wide smile on her lips. "I'm not going to lie and you might not know this but I was a wild thing back then. I had my fro at its highest and went to every party on campus and that was just my first term." Shocked, I couldn't help but laugh. It was hard to believe, it was even hard to picture it.

"I thought you went to one of those reserved universities." It was, in fact, a Catholic one because my grandmother wouldn't send her kids to anything else.

"Now I didn't say it was my college that threw the parties. Back then, me and the girls would ride up the street to another college. You remember your godmother Shelly?" I nodded remembering the dark skin woman with the platinum blonde hair and red streaks. She was hard to forget. "Well, her dad gave her this old van on gold chromes. It was an ugly thing but it did the job. We were back and forth between those campuses so much even the staff knew us by name."

"Yet you don't want me walking down the street to the store?"

"Back then things were a little different. No one was openly crazy and you know how your father is. But the partying didn't last too long." Her features softened. It was a look I never saw my mother with. It was serene and happy…

"Why? Did your grades drop? That'll happen when you lose focus." She shook her head at my guess.

"Shelly took us out to a frat house, they were having a big house jam. I wore a long tight gold dress and had a bejeweled band around my fro. If I knew I was going to meet someone that night I would have thrown on my silver dressed instead. That looked a lot better than the gold but at the end of the night he didn't care what I wore." Knowing she wasn't talking about meeting my father should've made me sad. The truth was she didn't get that look on her face when she spoke about him or looked at him. Even in her wedding photos, she didn't have that look in her eyes. I kept quiet listening intently to her story.

"We were together for 4 years. He met my father but my mother didn't accept him. She always said red and green apples don't mix but I didn't care. His family was no better. Ten times worse than mine but he didn't care either."

"If you loved him so much why did you break up?" The room went quiet except the constant drip from the sink. She just looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds.

Instead of answering, she said. "Michonne, if you ever find love like that. Fight for it and don't ever let it go. That was my only regret in life. But I'm glad I moved onto meet your father. He gave me you and you know how much I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

…..

After a petty dispute, I held onto my backpack while Ezekiel drowned himself in music. Over the past few weeks and unbeknownst to me, we were an 'item'. At least that's what the school's voting column labeled us. I didn't understand nor did I want any part of it. On the other hand, Ezekiel was thrilled when we made the list. We were nominated most likely to get married. Exactly a line below Rick and Lori's name.

"You want to listen?" Ezekiel asked. We were under a tree he carved our initials on. It was a distance from the cafeteria but the best part about it was its tranquility. I looked up from my book to the earbud Ezekiel held out.

"What is it?" I questioned. We loved the same books, watched the same shows but Ezekiel had terrible taste in music.

"It's 'talk smack'." He says like that answered my question but I took the earpiece from him staring at it warily. Ezekiel smiled sitting on the empty bleacher next to me.

"I'm not sure I've heard that." Turning the volume louder his mouth fell open.

"You never heard 'Talk smack?" He questioned and I shook my head. "But you know who Lil Rebel is right?"

"Ezekiel, exams are this week…"

"You don't know who 'lil rebel' is, do you?" And I didn't want to know. "You know if you weren't so beautiful I might not have forgiven you for that." He smiled, showcasing rows of straight teeth. I had to admit, Ezekiel grew on me. I looked forward to hearing his voice, seeing his smile and being with him.

I liked Ezekiel King.

But…

I gave him a smile of my own. Watching him turn off his phone and tucking it in his pocket. Ezekiel grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together.

"So I know I've said this many times but I like you Michonne. I really do." I looked into those brown eyes.

"I like you too." I tell him. With a smirk on his face, he leaned into me and pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't the first time but this time it was longer. Then I felt something warm and wet trying to squeeze past the seams of my lips. Startled, I pulled back abruptly.

"Ezekiel!" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What did I do Michonne?" His eyes were wide and filled with genuine panic. I didn't know why I reacted the way I did. Ezekiel was my boyfriend, he was supposed to show affection, to hold my hands, to kiss me, to comfort me. At Least that's what Maggie as always said relationships were about. But I didn't feel those giddy butterflies she always raved about when his lips were pressed up against mine.

"It's..." I started to say but I fell short. My mind was blank and the right response was lost on me. "I'm not ready for us to do ' _that_ ' yet." I tell him.

The look of panic morphed into one of confusion. "What do you mean? We've been talking for a long time Michonne and you won't even kiss me."

"I've let you kiss me once before Ezekiel."

"That doesn't count, you know that. I'm talking about _kissing_ you, not a peck on the lips."

"I remember those days when a peck on the lips was a far as it got. Is that not enough? At least for now?" Ezekiel gave me a long look without saying a word. I couldn't read the look on his face, his lips were just pressed in a flat straight line.

"Michonne we're both old enough to know that it's not enough." He sighs. "I'm patient Michonne and if you're not ready for that then I understand it's just there a lot of things I want to do…" He trailed off but I got the meaning behind the pause. But he didn't need to sugar coat it. "I'll wait but I won't wait forever." He ended.

I guess some part of me knew this would happen eventually. There were times I would catch Ezekiel's eyes wandering but it never bothered me. I guess I was the fool to believe I could have companionship with a guy older than me by a year without the expectation of sex.

"I really like you Michonne, you're beautiful, smart" He let his eyes roam freely over my figure. "and sexy. I just want to show you how I feel." My mother told me how boys my age would whisper the most beautiful things in your ear only to get one thing in return but she never told me how to handle it. I guess there were some things I'd have to figure out for myself.

"Maybe we should focus on our exams. Especially you, you know this is important for you."

Ezekiel rolled his eyes. "There you go switching the topic. Is this because of Rick?"

"What does this have to do with Rick?" I ask defensively.

"When we first met you two weren't hanging around each other that much but now…" He looked across the field and I followed his gaze. Shane, Rick's friend, was tossing water on girls who were screaming excitedly. Rick on the other hand just sat there listening to Lori yap or complain. From Rick's stories, she was exceptionally good at both. "Now that's changed. Something's different." He finished.

"We've always been friends. Nothing's changed about that." I lied. He was right, between Rick and I, something was different I just couldn't pinpoint what changed.

"Whatever, Michonne." I scowled at his tone. "You live next to each other and you want me to believe that you're not letting him get it and leaving me here dry?" My mouth fell open, I never heard him talk like that before.

"Instead of making up assumptions you should study for your exams." I began packing my book in my bag. "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

He scoffed. "I'm not the one you need to worry about getting jealous. If he's your friend tell him to keep his threats to himself. I might have a little chat with your dad about that. Shit's not right."

"Rick wouldn't threaten you and what's between me and you is _none_ of my father's business. If I tell him half the things you just told me he'd kill you!" Angry, I threw my bag on and left, I didn't get very far because Ezekiel grabbed my arm, stopping me. He gave me a wide smile.

"Look, Michonne, I was just joking, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if I offended you. If you want to wait I'm fine with that. Don't- don't leave me. I'm sorry." I shrugged my hand out of his grasp.

"It's alright but don't _ever_ talk to me like that Ezekiel." I tell him and after a quick nod, we started walking.

"Look I've been thinking and I know the spring dance is coming up. Would you like to go with me?"

There was no reason to say no so I accepted.


	6. Sheriff Grimes

**Sheriff Grimes**

Maggie dipped the back of the sheet in glue and rolled it onto the wall while Abe handed out flyers to every passing body.

"Spring dance flyers!" He pushed it on a kid half his size. "If you don't go you're a dork."

"Abe!" I scolded. "The dance isn't that important. We're going to be here next year posting the same recycled posters."

"It's not that important?" Maggie rests the bucket of glue down gently. "Michonne, your my friend so I'll spare you my fury. But as a member of the schools planning committee, _every_ function is important. Especially this dance." Abe Laughed.

"If only you were this passionate about math." He said.

"My grades in math are just fine. A 'C' will get me somewhere in life."

I shook my head at their antics. "So are you going? You and Ezekiel are nominated so you have to go." Maggie asked.

"Just because we're in the book doesn't mean it's a mandatory event," I say. "But he has asked me and I said yes."

Maggie squealed. "See Abe. I told you she was going."

Abe let out a grunt, fingering the long red hair on his chin. "I guess I actually have to find a date now."

"What about that Spanish girl you always talk about?" I asked. "She seemed nice."

Abe's face contorted in turmoil. "That didn't go very well, she said something I didn't understand and left." He frowned. "I thought things were going well between us."

"You've said all but three words to her before you asked, Abe. What did you expect?" Maggie rolled her eyes. "He also thought you weren't going so he was just going to pop up by your house and eat all your food."

"I wasn't going to eat all her food." Maggie might've been telling the truth. Abe was too big for his age, it all had to come from somewhere.

"I'm sure you'll find someone in time. If you don't go just remember it's not that impor-" My words were cut short after catching a glimpse at the flame behind Maggie's gaze. "On second thought I'll ask around for you."

Abe grumbled. "That's cool, Michonne." He passed out another flyer. "Make sure you're at the spring dance." His tone was less boisterous this time around.

We made our way down the hall, with an array of poster following our footsteps. This dance was the talk of the school. All the kids that passed giggled and bragged about who they were taking but it didn't excite me. Honestly, having Abe eat all my food and staying home was something I was now dwelling on. But I didn't want to disappoint Ezekiel did I? Unlike me, this was his last year. Blowing him off just seemed too harsh.

"So who is Rick taking?" Maggie questioned me. I looked at her with a frown while she continued sticking posters on the wall. We were by the school auditorium now with a slew of students bumping into each other.

"I thought it was obvious. He has a girlfriend so he'll take her." I stated. A chuckle was caught in Abe's throat while Maggie just stared at me in disbelief. "What?" I questioned, feeling like I was missing a crucial piece of a puzzle.

"Are you serious right now?" Maggie's voice dropped before she looked around the herd of students. She gestured for me to lean closer. "Didn't they break up?" She asked and my head reared back. If they did I would know but… but that was impossible. I couldn't even find my voice. Rick would tell me something like that. Then again why should I care, I was already taken.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I asked after finding my voice again.

"It was a question." She resumed her quest of filling the walls with printouts. "I guess he doesn't know after all." She mumbled under her breath. But I heard every word.

"What's the big secret?" I looked to Abe for an answer. His eyes swiftly skipped over mine as he passed another flyer out.

"Spring dance posters!" He shouted at a few startled girls.

"Are you two going to keep your mouth shut on this one?" I could feel a ball of confusion welling in my gut. They just continued their task without a single look in my direction. "Fine. I'll just let Gabriel know about that little incident you two had when we were young." I mentioned passively. If I had to resort to blackmail then so be it.

A loud gasp erupted from Maggie's throat. "You wouldn't dare." She warned and I shrugged it off.

"What's wrong with Gabe? He's a nice choir boy."

"What's wrong with Gabriel? I told him I peed my pants once and it was the talk of the school the day after." Abe told me.

"Gabe's mouth is like running water." Maggie pitched in.

"I wouldn't stoop this low if you two would just tell me!" I urged.

I could see hundreds of scenarios running through Maggie's head. Undoubtedly, all of them consist of the school's reaction to her kissing Abe when they were twelve. I couldn't help the devious smile that possessed my lips after recalling her 'horrifying' experience.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone." She warned. "Not even Rick."

"Wouldn't he already know?" Maggie shook her head before looking around the hall again. Grabbing my hand she pulled me over to an isolated area. "Is this necessary?"

"Look, I was going to tell you eventually but since you're so adamant about knowing now, I'll spill it." She pierced her lips before continuing. "Abe and I were hanging around waiting for Glenn after school. As you know our cheerleading practice was extended for the last senior's game. Lori was still there and weirdly enough so was Shane. We didn't think anything of it until Shane shoved his tongue down her throat." Maggie visibly shuddered. "God only knows how long that's been going on."

Those words rendered me speechless. From a young age I knew Lori was a little loose but this? She did this? There were so many emotions running through me but one outweighed everything else, anger. I had no right to be this angry as a friend. I actually wanted to harm Lori. It was completely unlike me but the thought of slapping her ran rampant through my mind.

"Only Abe and I know about this. I didn't say anything because if this got out imagine how embarrassed Rick would be." For a while, I kept the thought of Rick's feelings for Lori far from my mind. Did he like her enough to be hurt by this revelation? I released a laugh void of humor. I already had my answer for that and it came straight from the horse's mouth.

"I have to tell Rick about this." I declared.

"What? No! Don't do that. You don't want the guilt of having destroyed high school love." Her tone was questionable. Stuck between sarcasm and persuasion. And as for love? I simply shook my head.

"As his best friend, I can't hide this from him."

"I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. But you threatened me with that Gabe thing and… Damn it! If you want to tell him, fine, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Fine."

…..

"So much to choose from." My mother gushed walking through aisles of the boutique. I pleaded and begged her to not go overboard but after I told her about going to the spring dance the look in her eyes told me she completely disregarded my request. Now I stood in the most expensive shop in our towns little plaza. She threw her pink locs off her shoulder and clipped her shades at the front of her top. "I think we should go with a color theme." She thumbed through some dresses on the rack. "Maybe rent a car the same color."

"You know this isn't prom, right? I don't need to rent a car for the spring dance."

"Michonne, you might think that but I'm sure your friends think otherwise. I don't want you to be left out." She pulled out a silver dress. "Come here." I walked over and she put the packaged dress against my frame. "Hmm, you need something better than this."

I wasn't to cane on shopping but as long as it was with my mother I've never had a complaint. In fact, I jumped at every opportunity to spend this kind of time with her. But my head has been elsewhere lately. For a week straight the ordeal with Lori has been eating me alive. I wondered if I should confront Lori, maybe find out if it was a simple mistake, maybe Shane kissed her without her approval. Then I'd later realize I didn't need to make excuses for Lori of all people. My naivety was diminishing quickly.

"Michonne?" I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I walked over to the next rack she riffled through.

"I was going to ask you what you thought about this black one but clearly you have other things on your mind." She hung the red dress up and looked at me. "Come on, talk to me. It's been a while since we had girl talk."

Frowning I said, "But we always talk."

"Yes, we do." She nodded in agreement. "But it's always about me. I haven't heard a peep from you since you told me you were with that boy, Ezekiel King. He seems like a good one." I rolled my eyes. If she only knew. "I know that look. If you don't want to talk about it I won't push you."

"He's just so confusing." I confessed.

"Aren't all men? But he's a boy and little boys only want sex." The burn of embarrassment settled in my cheeks. She's always kept our conversations so clean. "Your acting like the word is foreign to you."

"It isn't. I mean I know all about it from Health class." I wasn't sure I wanted to have this kind of talk with my mother. What child did? But what better person to answer my queries. She never judged or criticized me about anything I've ever told her.

"He wants something more but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet." I looked at the line of blue dresses beside me.

"If you have to think about it, you are definitely not ready. Don't feel obligated to please him just because you're dating. That's how young girls end up pregnant." She pulled out a red dress. "I can bet every dollar in my bank he would be selfish." She muttered.

"Selfish?"

"You have a lot to learn about the difference between a man and a boy. You might've learned the ugly side of sex but I'm sure they never taught you about the good parts." My cheeks flamed, I'd heard enough on school grounds to know exactly what she implicated.

"I'm sure there's nothing to boast about most of the girls say it's uncomfortable…" I started to say but my mother laughed.

"I don't expect much from kids your age. I'm not encouraging you to go out there and sleep with the first man you fancy yourself in lust with but whatever you do be safe."

"I don't think I'll ever do 'that' with anyone."

"Humph, you say that now. Come, try these on." Her arm was already full of dresses that somehow escaped my notice. It was going to be a long day.

The dress I wore was blue with a lace trim and a deep v cut. I was on my third spin when I asked. "If I had a friend whose girlfriend was cheating on him but he didn't know, should I tell him?"

Mom paused with a hand on her chin. Surprise adorned her face. "And this is hypothetically speaking?"

"Hypothetically speaking." I added.

"If your _friend_ doesn't already know then he's a damn fool or he just doesn't care. That being said unless you have proof you keep that to yourself. Nothing ends well when the source is the grapevine.'' It made sense but it wasn't the answer I wanted. I looked down at the dresses high cut that revealed a large portion of my thighs. It was a too revealing for a high school dance.

"Maybe I should pick my own dress." She looked disappointed but if I went with any of her picks I wouldn't even be allowed in the building. I dashed back to the changing room with the sales assistant hot on my heels. I quickly changed and ventured further into the store in search of something more modest. Something more me.

I busied myself searching through lines of dresses, all of them equally beguiling. "Are you looking for anything specific?" The woman who had been tailing me asked.

"I don't know. I want something moderate but I want to look-?"

"Sexy?" She finished with a raised brow. I paused. I wanted this dress to be for me. I didn't care if Ezekiel was impressed or whether he abhorred it.

I nodded and the woman snapped her fingers. "I know the perfect collection for you." I followed her as we made our way back to my mother. We stopped to a small section of crimson dresses. Even through the plastic, I could tell they were silk.

But there was one that had me entranced. So entranced I didn't hear the store's chimes indicating a new customer. "This one." I pointed and the woman horridly grabbed it. Putting it mildly it was beautiful. She handed me that hanger.

"Mom?" I turned to find Mr. Grimes tilting his hat at the Cashier. What was he doing here?

"Sheriff Grimes is there a robbery in here that I'm not aware of?" My mother questioned tipping her chin up. My brows were knitted together as I watched the scene unfold before me. It didn't help that the resemblance between Rick and his father was uncanny. Mr. Grimes's lips tipped upward ever so slightly.

"I'm just checking a few of the stores around here, Ms. Jones." He spared a glance in my direction. "She's growing to look a lot like you. Just a bit younger, perhaps."

"It's Mrs.," she corrected, "and insinuating that I'm old is very rude." I couldn't see my mother's face, just the back of her head. But her voice held a familiar playful note.

Mr. Grimes smiled and if I wasn't confused already I would've been now. "Like wine." His voice was a soft rumble. Then he coughed straightening his posture. "Are you doing alright? Anything you need?" I could tell it was a conversation that was only meant for their ears.

"Richard… I know you have something to do other than patrol me."

"Other than stopping kids from breaking shit, I have a few things." He paused tilting his head. "You didn't call me." I could see my mother's shoulders tense up. As if she only just realized I was right behind her.

"The gnomes in my yard aren't violated or missing Sheriff."

"Linda…"

"Michonne, did you find something?" She turned around to face me. I was still wrapped up in their abandoned exchange. I didn't understand why the air shifted around them. Was I missing something? If my mother's turned back offended him it didn't show. Mr. Grimes only tilted his hat in my direction.

"Michonne." He looked at my mother's back. "Ms. Jones." She scoffed at the change in her title didn't go unnoticed.

Yet she acknowledged his departure. "Sheriff."

….

"That's not how you solve that equation. You're supposed to carry the 2x to the other side of the equal sign." I fought hard, so hard not to blurt some sassy retort. I missed this. Rick made himself a little too comfortable on my bed as he helped me with some work while my mother was watching reruns of the 'golden girls' downstairs.

"I didn't ask for a tutor. You just happened to show up while I was doing my homework."

"If I didn't 'show up' you would've gotten that wrong." He said pointedly. "I thought you liked having me here." I smiled and tossed the cap of my pen at him. He caught it with ease and slid it into his mouth biting down on the end of the blue cover.

"That's nasty, now your saliva's all over my stuff." He handed the cap back to me. "Why would you think I'd want that back?" He laughed loudly when I picked it up with a napkin. Despite being nearly done with school Rick seemed so relaxed, almost unbothered by the future ahead of him. "Aren't you scared?"

He sat up on my bed. "Scared of what? I think I did pretty well on those test."

"I meant you're heading to college and venturing into the real world." Even if he didn't openly at admit it, I was scared enough for the both of us. Maybe my reasons were more self-centered. I was terrified that I'd never see him again, that we'd grow apart again. I wondered if it was the same for him. "You'll be living the adult life and doing adult things."

"I guess, I never thought about it that way. I just knew I've always been eager to get out of school. But since I'll be going right back in school it never hit me."

"You never told me what college you chose." He kept his lips closed. "So it's like that uh?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Besides I haven't gotten a letter yet." I twirled my pen between my fingers slowly losing interest in completing my homework. Tossing the pen aside I closed my book. "You're done already?" He looked surprised as I made my way to the end of the bed mindful of where I sat.

"I have the entire weekend to finish it and you're a bit of a distraction." I admitted sheepishly. It was true, I couldn't think of anything else. I wanted to spend our time together talking just like the way we use to.

"I am? I never noticed. You were always the one leading me astray with your plans and adventures." I gasped and shoved him playfully. He almost tipped off the bed but caught himself just in time.

"I did not! I may have dragged you along when Maggie made some terrible decisions but I was never the mastermind."

"If that's what you want to believe. I was grounded more times than I could count. I'm sure you know being alone with my mother is punishment enough."

I winced. "Well, in that case, I'm sorry." We sat up recollecting every incident that got him in trouble before the bed started vibrating. I frowned searching for my phone only to realize it was on the next side of the room.

Rick released a heavy sigh and pulled out his flip phone. I didn't have to ask who it was. The worn out look on his face told me it was Lori. I still haven't told him about what Maggie told me. I didn't know why I was holding back, I didn't doubt Maggie's word.

He glared at the screen before tossing it aside. "You're not going to respond?"

"Maybe later, I'm sure she can wait. I've been meaning to ask if you were going to the spring dance. I know it's not really your thing." I toyed with a stray thread from my blankets. I didn't know where this sudden wave of nervousness came from.

"Initially I wanted to stay home, maybe watch a movie or two but Ezekiel asked.'' Rick tilted his head, his hand reaching up to rub the hair his chin. There were little things about him I noticed that I haven't before. Like the way his tongue darted out to cover his bottom lip. I understood well enough that my hormonal brain fed me images I wasn't supposed to have.

"So that's a yes." It was rhetorical. "I guess I should've seen that coming."

"I have to wonder why you'd think my boyfriend wouldn't ask me to the dance. I'm sure you're already going with Lori." It was trivial but I couldn't help myself. Rick blinked with a frown now marring his face.

"Why do you always have to bring Lori into this?"

"She's hard to ignore when she's ringing your phone every ten minutes." And it wasn't the first time either.

"Michonne, while I'm with you I don't even want to hear let alone think about her."

"But bringing Ezekiel up is acceptable?" Sitting up I crossed my arms while Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. Growing up around Rick, I could always tell when he became frustrated but there was something I wanted to get off my chest. There was the little thing about his girlfriend picking my brain.

"I don't want to argue. You're the last person I'd ever want to argue with. I'm sorry if it that came out wrong." Why was it so hard to stay mad at him? He pouted before reaching for my hands unfolding them. "Now about the dance."

"What about it?" I noticed he still kept his hand on my arm.

"We should get something to eat other than biscuits and punch afterward." I raised a brow. I wasn't going to be the one to bring Lori up, after all, I always brought her up apparently. And if I had it my way I would bring her up along with Shane. "Just the two of us," He added. "Dad's giving me the car for the night."

I scoffed. "Right. You can't even drive, Rick." He had a cocky smile on his face before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. He unsnapped a compartment and showed me a little card with a picture of his face on it. I pulled it toward my face for closer inspection. "When did you get this?" On the photo, he showcased a tight-lipped smile and his blue eyes peered back at me. I looked at his face now and noticed the changes, his cheeks were more taut and he had a lot more facial hair.

"A few months ago." He shrugged closing his wallet back up.

"And you never told me about it? I could've gotten mines the same time."

"We weren't exactly on speaking terms at the time." Right. Lori had wedged her way between us.

"Is there any other secrete I need to know about?" I stayed pinned to my side of the bed but somehow Rick was closer. I recalled the time I overslept in Rick's bed before his mother tore the door down. A slight exaggeration but the butterflies that ran rampant in the pit of my stomach weren't. It was much like the feeling I had now. Only this time it was made even worse when Rick was doing nothing but gazing at my face. I felt a bit self-conscious. "Earth to Rick." I say in an attempt to get his attention.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?" His question was puzzling.

"Look away from me." Uh? I didn't realize I did that. "You're doing it again." I bit my lip.

"Why are you staring at me?" I decided to ask. Gone was the relaxed safe air around us replaced with something foreign.

He studied my expression. I'm sure he saw nervous written across my forehead. "No reason." He answered. "Dad said he saw you and your mother shopping, did you get something?" The anxious feeling was overwhelmed with one of disappointment.

I nodded. "It's nothing fancy. Just a dress for the dance." Rick perked up. "No." I say before he could get the word out.

"Come on, Michonne. I won't tell."

"I'm not showing you the dress. You can ask 'you know who' to see hers."

"That was uncalled for, now I really want to see it." He rubbed his hands together. "If it makes you feel better I'm wearing a black tuxedo."

"How very James Bond of you." I hesitated before tracking toward my closet.

"Can you move any slower?" I heard Rick say from behind me. With narrowed eyes, it was decided I was going to hit him with a pillow. I pulled the dress off the rack and folded it over my arm.

"Here." I dropped it on the bed next to him. He gave me a lopsided smile before lifting the plastic of the dress. We sat in silence as he studied the silk material down to the lace trimming at the bottom of the dress.

"I want you to show it to me." There was a slit up the side of the dress where his hand trailed over. "Put this on for me, Michonne." My heart was running a marathon in my chest. It wasn't the request that made a shiver run up my spine but the way he sounded and the look in his eye I couldn't explain.

"No. I want it to be a surprise." His expression went blank.

"For who? Ezekiel?" I frowned, now look who was bring someone up. Was he jealous?

"No, I only have my mother's opinion of the dress so far. I only wore it once and I didn't look in the mirror. So this is for me." I looked at him then to the pillow next to him. Before he could move I threw the pillow at his head and laughed the minute it made contact. "That's for being bossy."

"You want to do this with me right now?" I could see him reaching for one of my pillows. "Once I start I won't stop." He warned.

"You wouldn't hit me." I stated knowing about everything his father drilled into him.

"You're right." He agreed and held his arms open. "Bring it in." I eyed them warily.

"This is a trick. You're going to hit me aren't you?"

He shook his head. "I would never." I walked into his hug.

There were moments I thought about the times when we were younger. Back then we held hands and spoke about getting married like we knew anything about relationships. We talked about buying each other a house like we understood the value of money. But now we were old enough to know what we were doing. So when Rick pulled me closer I didn't question the way my body responded. I was sure this feeling was one-sided but that was soon debunked.

Our breaths were the only thing I heard for a long time. Rick just seemed to pull me closer, hold me tighter until I stood glued between his legs with his head resting on my stomach. "Rick?" My voice was barely above a whisper and I was hyperaware of every move he made.

The hair on his chin pocked me through my cotton shirt when he looked up at me. I gasped. His eyes were dark. So dark. I felt a pull downward and soon I was lying on top of him. "Rick?"

Then he kissed me. It was nothing like our first kiss when we pressed our lips together before the start of the play. This was slow and made my senses boil. It made my skin shudder. I parted my lips and he took advantage of the opening, his tongue delving into my mouth.

Rick moaned against my lips, his hands moving from the base of my back and traveled down to my hips. I couldn't think of anything other than his feverish kissed and the ball of need forming in my gut. I wanted, no, needed something more. Something that was unfamiliar to me. Everything felt so good.

But all too soon he broke our kiss when my own phone ring. 'Who's your man by lil rebel' filled the room. It was Ezekiel's ringtone, something he programmed into my phone whenever he called.

"Shit, Shit, fuck." Rick chanted running his hand through his hair. "I should go." He said pulling away from me. I wanted to stop him but my voice was caught in my throat. It didn't hit me until the door closed behind him.

Nothing would be the same.


	7. Conflict

**Conflict**

My lips still tingled from the kiss we just shared. With my legs folded, I just sat there at the center of my bed. Pondering over what just occurred. I didn't bother to answer my phone. I was just too caught up in my feelings. It was damn near overwhelming to feel this deep-rooted need, the love he always managed to ring out of me. I was conflicted, that kiss alone told me I was more than a friend in his eyes but he left didn't he? And a thread of curses followed him out the door. Maybe he regrets what happened? Maybe he... I grabbed the nearest pillow and squeezed it tightly. Lifting it to my face, I screamed out my frustration.

'Who's your man started playing again and I waited for remorse to kick in. I waited for the overwhelming guilt to hit me for what I've done to Zeke. Strangely I couldn't find any, I just couldn't. Was I cold-hearted? Maybe guilt was the reason for Rick's quick exit. It was unsettling realizing what happened between us may never happen again.

Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed with visions of the best way to tell Ezekiel. I couldn't just keep it a secret. It wasn't in me.

Flipping open my phone, I answered in a soft voice. "Hey, Zeke."

"Michonne, I was thinking about you. I just wanted to hear your voice." He breathed over the line. "How is your weekend?"

I sat on the chair behind my desk, fiddling with the homework I'd long forgotten. "It's okay Zeke. Just trying to muster up the energy to finish some work."

"Really? I thought you'd be done with all of that. What subject is it?"

"Math." I say flipping the book open.

Ezekiel released a painful groan. "I hate maths. Good luck with that."

"It's not so bad once you understand all the formulas."

"Nope, I still hate it." I frowned at his complete disregard for one of my favorite subjects. "Your dad was here at the zoo, talking to mines, looks like they get along really well. I guess I'm lucky." He laughed. Elections were fast approaching so there was only one reason my father would even socialize with residents. Let alone visit his dad at a zoo.

"I'm sure he's just playing the 'good' politician." After what he's done for this town over the years I wouldn't be surprised if he's not reelected.

"Well, I took advantage of his nice mood to officially ask him to take you to the dance. He said he's okay with it." I knew he was grinning from ear to ear even without seeing him. But I wasn't as excited as he was.

"I guess it is. Look, Zeke, I want to talk to you about something." I swallowed, my mind was already made up about telling him about the kiss but my lips were glued together.

"You mean about what you were really up to?" My heart sped up; it was nothing but a nervous flutter in my chest. Maybe I did feel remorse for what I've done. "I know you weren't really doing work."

"What are you talking about?"

Ezekiel laughed at my cluelessness. "Come on, Michonne. I know what girls do when no one's around. Don't be shy."

"Ezekiel, no I don't understand."

Ezekiel released a heavy sigh. "Forget I said anything. Look, I'll call you later." He didn't wait for me to bid farewell before he hung up. The cell's dial tone rang loud in my ear. I knew what Ezekiel was going to say and it didn't help that anything of a sexual nature where he was concerned made me uncomfortable. Maybe I just didn't have experience, growing up the boys around me never tried to make a move. Or flip my skirt not that I had a liking to the material. Maybe…

I shook my head. Kissing Rick made me feel excitement, it evokes those butterflies and feelings Maggie always gushed about, what the romance novels always described. The problem couldn't have been me. I just needed to hop off the train of self-doubt.

I was about to shut my door when another one slammed shut elsewhere. I was startled, but it wasn't caused by the sound of the door. No, it was my father's loud slurred words that followed. My feet carried me toward them. It was no secret to me that my father developed an alcohol problem during his time in office. There were times I'd come home to see bottles of empty beer lined off on the kitchen's counter. But it was a rarity to see him in a state of inebriation. I took slow steps listening to the voices downstairs.

"Jeff you need to calm down." My mother's voice was low. "Michonne is just upstairs; she doesn't need to see you like this."

"Michonne this, Michonne that.. You care for that girl more than you do your own husband." I winced, hearing the venom behind his words. It was unmistakable. I should've retracted my steps; head back to my room and shut the door but my feet still carried me downstairs.

"Don't speak like that in this house!"

He released a humorless laugh. "You mean the house _I_ paid for Linda? The house I take care of just so you can lie on your ass all day. And you wonder why I don't give a fuck about you." He must've stopped to take another sip of his drink because i didn't hear him after that.

"Don't put that on me, Jeff!" As I made my way down I could see my mother's frame inching closer to my fathers. Her hands were animated and her fists were curled tightly. "This was all you and as your _wife,_ I stood by you." She pointed at him. "Through it all Jeff and you damn well know it was a lot!" She spat the last words out before her gaze locked on my own.

"You want to say it don't you Linda? Say it!" My father looked at me with a smile twisting his lips. "Our daughter has the right to know, doesn't she? Tell her Linda!"

"Michonne go upstairs." My mother advised. Confusion swept away every emotion I'd felt earlier. What was he saying?

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked eyeing the bottle that was still in my father's hand.

"I'm fine honey. Go upstairs you don't need to see him like this." My mother's voice was full of disappointment and I understood. Alcohol turned my father into the ghost of the respected man he once was. At least in my eyes. To my mother, as I grew older I began to realize their relationship wasn't like those fairytales I always heard of.

Raising a hand to his head my father scratched his low buzz cut. "No, stay here Michonne." He turned to face my mother. "This is real life. I work all hours of the day and come home to a sick wife that can't please me and more bills on my card." He tipped the rest of the brown liquid back before giving the empty glass a long desolate look. I jumped out my skin when the bottle crashed against the wall behind my mother. The bottle was left in pieces, scattered across the floor of our living room.

"Come here, Michonne." My father urged. I could make out the dark circles beneath his eyes and the redness that clouded them.

"Michonne, go upstairs. Jeff, you better leave her out of this." He cut a sharp eye at my mother.

"I wasn't talking to you! Come down here, girl." Hesitantly, I made my way down the last three steps. One foot forward, then another after it. "Hurry up! Acting like you can't move."

I wanted those moments where my father was overprotective, anything over this. He was barely recognizable in this state. Taking quicker steps I went to him, but the brisk shiver running up neck told me to keep my distance. So I did.

"I remember when you were a little girl just under my knee, you were so precious. You had eyes just like mine; I wasn't going to deny you. Now, look at you, growing into a young woman but I guess your mother ain't never tell you what Sasha was to you or why they left…"

"Jeff, if you open your mouth this'll be the last time I ever want to see you."

He ignored her and took a step closer to me. "Let's be realistic, Linda. All those years ago and you're still punishing me. You never forgave me for what happened between Shelly and me. I tried to make it right; I sent the whole damn family away to fix my image, to fix this marriage…" He shook his head. "That ain't never work, did it? Here we are now, Linda."

"Out!" Mom screamed. "And take your fucking liquor with you!" She shoved him towards the door, even with her smaller frame she managed to move him.

Even his laugh was slurred. "You kicking me out my own house?! You gotta be a damn fool."

"Get out!" She spat. I didn't stay to witness the rest; my feet flew up the wooden steps. By the time I ran up to my room, my eyes were dry but my heart hammered in my ears. I stayed closed in my room for the remainder of the day.

"Michonne." I buried my head further under the pillows when my mother's voice slipped through the wooden door. Daylight peaked through my curtains but I didn't want to get up. Didn't want to do anything, really. "Michonne, I need your help with something." There was a pregnant pause before she added. "We don't have to talk about what happened right now."

Dad's heavy footsteps didn't echo throughout the house so I knew he wasn't here. I tried to recall those days when Sasha was my best friend when we rode our bikes together, played over at each other's homes but it was so hard recollecting those memories. They were so faint. I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't run away from my mother or my families problems. I didn't have a choice but to face them.

Throwing the pillow off my head I dragged myself out of bed. Looking down at my bare feet I took a few moments to gather my thoughts. I just needed a few more seconds to myself.

"Michonne, I know you're up in there." I sighed, she could've just pushed the door open but my mother wasn't like that. She valued my privacy.

"I'm coming," I answered. Slipping my feet into some slippers I made my way over to the door, twisting the nob open with ease. "Good morning." I said staring into my mother's face. I expected tears, any sign that she was hurt over what happened yesterday. What I did see was regret.

"I need some help cutting my hair." She held up some silver clippers and I frowned.

"You're taking all of it off now?" I questioned gazing at her long colored locs.

"Even if I wasn't sick I was going to cut it eventually. Releasing the past and all of that." She handed me the clippers and pulled me downstairs into the kitchen. "Go on, eat something." I looked at the stack of pancakes then back to my mother.

"You don't look angry." I observed.

"About what happened last night?" I nodded. "Sweetie, I've had years to be angry with that man. Now I'm numb to him. To everything that he does and if I know anything about Jeff, it's that he'll be back." She pulled a trash bag from the cupboard as my forks cut through a layer of flapjacks.

"That doesn't sound good." I faintly remember the story about her college days. How her eyes reflected the way she spoke about someone in her past. She didn't comment on what I just said so we sat in silence until I finished my breakfast. "I could've made my own food, you didn't have to bother."

"That wouldn't have been breakfast, maybe brunch." I rolled my eyes.

"I was going to get out of bed I just didn't…"

"You don't have to explain anything. That's a job for me and your big mouth father. Grab those clippers and let's get this over with I doubt anyone's ever excited to get their hair shaved." With a trash bag in hand, I followed her to the living room. My eyes wandered to the spot where the glass shattered. Nothing was there. The area was swept clean of any trace of yesterday.

"I'm not going to do a good job." I mentioned watching her hook everything up.

"Didn't you want to be an architect? I'm sure they have steady hands when they're drawing all those buildings and blueprints." The razor buzzed in my hand.

"Half the time we use instruments." She sat in a chair before me and tilted her head back. I looked down only just noticing the black garbage bag below us. "There is nothing stopping me from messing up."

"I trust you and if you mess up it won't matter because I'm wiping it clean." I felt her tense when the razor got closer to her hairline. "Here goes twenty years of growth." The razor went through with ease and I watched as they hit the floor.

….

Ezekiel and I sat together at the far corner of the cafeteria. Away from all the noise and constant chatter of the student body. Ezekiel said he wanted to 'talk'. I'd have to assume it had everything to do with me distancing myself from him over the last week. The feeling, no, more like the idea of liking someone who liked me had worn out its welcome. Especially after what happened between Rick and I. Above all I needed time to myself. Time alone.

"You know I've always been meaning to ask about that ring around your neck." My hand fell to the silver chain. I knew this isn't what he wanted to talk about.

"It's nothing."

"Why are you so short with me?" I poked the Baby Ruth bar in front of me only half listening to what he said.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? My chain?"

Ezekiel frowned taking a small sip of his milk. "If you won't tell me then that's fine. I was just thinking about the game this weekend and I know you're heading to the fencing championships too." I was so wrapped up in what happened at home and in my school work that it nearly slipped my mind.

"I know. It's not a big deal for me though." We were shoulder to shoulder and I tried hard not to let my focus drift. A few benches away I saw Abe, Maggie and her friend Glenn, all sitting together undoubtedly chatting about our schools upcoming events. I longed to be over there, spending time with my friends.

"But you can lose a scholarship can't you?" There were more scholarships where that came from.

"Academics are more likely my strong point. I'm not too worried about it, as long as I get accepted to the university I want to go to." I wasn't hungry.

"Intelligent and athletic." He quipped. "That's exactly what I look for in a girl. Have I told you how good you look today?" A few weeks ago I would've felt heat touch my cheeks at the compliment but now I wasn't so sure.

"You said we needed to talk. What do you want?" I say tiredly.

"I wanted to talk to you about the spring dance next week. I'm excited and I hope you are too."

"I am." I lied.

"You don't seem like it but that's okay." Ezekiel shifted closer so his thigh knocked up against mine. "The real fun is when the dance is over. I booked a room not far from where my dad works." Leaning into me, he pressed his lips against my cheek. I pulled away with a scowl.

"I thought we talked about this already, Zeke. I'm not ready for that."

He released an annoyed sigh, his eyes narrowing. "Not this shit again." He muttered. "We don't have to do anything."

"I'm not stupid. Renting a room means _you_ want _something_! And I'm not on board." I whispered harshly hoping he'd get it through his thick skull.

"What do you want from me, Michonne? I compliment you whenever I can, carry your bag and listen to you. Yet you won't even kiss me? I tried waiting and I still am but it's only so much I can take. You can't expect me to wait for you forever."

"Then leave." I stated already putting away the rest of my lunch.

Ezekiel's eyes bulged out, confusion written across his face. "What? Leave?" There was enough pressure on me as it is. "I said you can leave."

It took a moment before he closed his mouth and even longer before he thought up a response. "You're breaking up with me? Over something like this? Look I'm sorry but-"

"Zeke, I don't want your apologies. They seem to be a cycle and you'll only end up doing the same thing again."

His lips flattened to a straight line. "I love you!" He said. I could hear pure frustration behind the words.

Love? This wasn't love. I knew how it felt to love someone. It was never solely about sex. It was pure and warm. It made me feel happy, comforted and frustrated all at the same time. Ezekiel didn't love me. Love and lust weren't the same thing but they rode in the same boat.

"If you loved me then you'd let me go, Zeke." The moment I stood up he grabbed my wrist, his fingers wrapped around the skin tightly.

"Come on, Michonne. I said I was sorry. I'll never bring it up again. Just chill out okay." I tried retrieving my hand but his grip was unbreakable.

"If you don't let me go right now." I warned loud enough for him to hear. I didn't need this incident running through the school like water. Ezekiel looked as if he wanted he wanted to test me.

"Is everything alright, Michonne?" We both turned to see Morgan standing there with his book bag thrown over his shoulder. It was a good enough distraction for me to slip my hand from his grip. I shot Ezekiel a nasty look.

"Keep it moving, Morgan. We're just talking." I scoffed when I saw him stand up to follow me.

"I won't 'keep it moving'. You seem to have a problem and I know what talking looks like." He took it upon himself to step between us. "This ain't it." The room was quiet and I knew all eyes were on us. On the scene, everyone was hoping that would blossom into violence. Apparently, it wasn't hard to entertain teenagers.

Ezekiel looked around at all the eyes surrounding us. "Look, I'll call you later. Okay?" He didn't wait for my response, he just turned on his heel and walked away.

"Thanks for that, Morgan." Morgan looked back at Zeke's retreating form before giving me a worried look.

"I know it's not my business but what was that about." In regard to Morgan, I've always been a bit hostile where he was concerned. I had no reason for it.

"We. We broke up."

I almost saw a ghost of a smile cross Morgan's lips. "Oh, wow. Um, you okay?" I nodded feeling nothing but relief. "No offense but you can do a lot better than him." I never thought I'd see the day when I thought Morgan was right, yet here I was.

"I see that now."

Morgan stood awkwardly before saying, "You know my birthday was a few weeks ago. I was going to invite you but the party got canceled." Right, he was eighteen now and Rick's birthday was coming up as well. "The weather was terrible." He mumbled. "You need me to walk you to class? I'm not sure you'd want to be alone after what happened with your ex and all…"

"It's okay, Morgan." Did I make him this nervous?

"Yeah? You mean it's all good? I mean with you and me walking?"

I laughed. It was something I needed, "Yeah, its okay."

…..

Maggie stretched on the grass. She touched the tip of her toes and leaned into her legs. "Are you nervous?" She asked me in between warm-ups.

"Not at all, there's just a title on the line, no biggie." My skin was haunted with bone-deep jitters. We had an hour to warm up before matches started. "I wasn't expecting such a big turn up." I mentioned looking into the gym, watching everyone tumble in laughing and holding onto their friends.

"That's because the planning committee did its job. Thank me later." She switched the next leg. I rolled my shoulders hoping to relieve some tension. "Maybe everyone won't pay attention to me. There are two rounds a match." Maggie released her toes.

"With that figure, I'm sure you'll get a few eyes." She giggled and I scowled at her.

"Come on, be serious."

"Fine, just know that you're not the only one gunning for a title if that helps. Your turn." She hopped off the mat and waited until I slinked over. "I thought the fencing club glorified good posture." I waved her comment off. My back hit the mat and Maggie bent my knees, loosening the joints. "If anyone should be worried tonight it's the seniors, I mean have you seen Lori lately?" I shook my head raising the next leg for her to push against.

"I haven't spilled anything to Rick. If that's where you're getting at."

"Oh, I thought it was your duty to tell him. But that's not what I mean. She looks like an inflatable doll. Under other circumstances, I'd laugh but since I know she's being scouted tonight I can't."

"She could be having family drama. It's more common than you know." Maggie paused mid-stretch forcing me to look up at her.

"Is that why you were sulking for the entire week?"

"It's really nothing I care to talk about."

"Or nothing you care to tell _me_. I take no offense, you should tell Rick. I know you two have your own thing going on."

"Tell me what?" I didn't have to look up to know who it was. He didn't even need to speak, the hair on my neck always went rigid and my heart always betrayed me.

"Aren't you supposed to be sucking face with Lori?" What was that feeling? Like someone just punched me. Just another reminder I was after something I couldn't have.

"Cheer teams doing drills, I doubt they want a co-captain to lead them." Maggie made a disgusted sound before dropping my leg leaving me alone with Rick. I sat up and watched as he dropped his bag down.

"Nice to see you're doing okay for someone who kept avoiding me." He ran his hand through his hair and unzipped his bag.

"It wasn't intentional. A lot happened and I just needed time to myself." I answered honestly.

"I thought it was especially after what happened. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to." His cheeks turned pink before he pinched the bridge if his nose. "I meant to do it and I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

I ducked under my arm hoping to avoid his gaze as all those giddy feeling from last week reared its head. "You didn't make me uncomfortable, Rick. Like I said I had a lot to deal with."

"Then tell me about it." He walked over to me, wiped his hands on thick sweatpants then offered them to me.

"What?"

"You're not finished with warm-ups and you have a title to win tonight."

"I'm sure you're under more pressure than I am." I gave him my leg and flinched when I felt his hands.

"Relax. I won't break it." He joked then leaned his weight on it. "I'm waiting, Michonne."

"I beginning to think my parents hate each other," I admit. After last week the house felt cold. Maybe it was something that I blissfully ignored for all these years but I guess it was finally out in the open. Everything they kept hidden the dark the light was being shed on. In the end, I want nothing but happiness for my mother and my dad though he can be an asshole.

"Welcome to the party." He mumbled. "I little arguing never hurt anyone." If that's what he called shouting then I really didn't know how he lived.

"I'm being serious. It might not have been said outright but I think I have a sister."

"Well shit. I guess I understand your need for space." He dropped one leg and gestured for the other. I gave it to him.

"I know. I'm starting to think real love doesn't exist and if it does there is always some kind of obstacle." He pushed my leg against my chest and I sigh feeling a familiar burn in my muscles as well as an unfamiliar ache in the pit of my stomach.

Rick's hand began to stray from the calf of my leg to the crease of my knee. "That's a bit pessimistic. I guess there aren't any shining examples for us but I'm a firm believer in fighting for what you want."

I laughed nervously. Was he even aware of where his hands were going? "You sound like my mother."

Those blue eyes looked at me with a warmth that made my heart skip. "I thought I'd sound like my dad. He's always brooding about fighting for his long-lost love." I chuckled feeling better than I did all week. "You're done." I sat up and stretched my arms out before me. My eyes fluttered shut and I took a few slow breaths as the agitation I felt earlier eased exponentially. Feeling ready to face the world I stood up towering over Rick who sat down with his arms across his knees.

"What?" I asked him after he was caught quietly regarding me. He just shook his head.

"There's a lot of things I want to say but I'll save them for another day. We're going to win this for our school." I nodded feeling more ready than ever.

….

"Do a spin, Michonne." My mother called out to me as I made my way down the stairs. "Look at my girl!" She gushed snapping pictures.

Abraham whistled. "Well, well, look who cleans up nicely. Michonne you look absolutely stunning." I blushed at all the compliments being thrown at me. After breaking it off with Ezekiel I was left without a date to the dance and I didn't want the dress I had bought go to waste. Instead of staying at home and with the nagging of my mother I asked Abraham to attend with me. "I'm serious Michonne. You looking fucking-"

"Excuse me Mr. Ford, watch your damn language and your hands. I should drive the both of you instead then we'll see who getting some toni-"

"Jeff!" My mother scolded him. "Their friends and don't forget you came here to show some support. Show it; now relax before your pressure shoots up." My parents weren't exactly on speaking terms but my father couldn't miss his 'baby girl's' first official dance. I was just content that they held a civil attitude towards each other.

"I don't see how you're okay with what she's wearing." He complained, standing on the side as my mother took more photos.

"She is elegantly gorgeous. Those were your words, Jeff. Not mine."

"That was before I saw that slit at the side." I laughed at their banter then walked toward Abe who wore a bow tie a red plaid kilt, his white socks stopped just below his knees leading down to black boots.

"She looks amazing. I remember I used to fight you just to put on a dress. You're all grown up and soon you'll be going to college leaving me here to my own devices." Mom's lips began to quiver and I moved away from Abe to give her a hug.

"That doesn't mean I'll disappear. I have to get older someday, Mom." She fanned her eyes.

"You don't need to remind me." I smoothed my hand over the silk material loving how it felt against my skin. I felt like an adult as strange as it sounds. My feet adorned heels and my mother applied some light makeup to my face. My locs were retwisted and styled into a thick high bun.

"Come on, I need to get a photo with the two of you." She waved over to Abe and fixed us together. "hold her hands. Jeff won't bite you." The lights flashed in our eyes as I held onto Abe's hand.

"Did you comb your beard?" I asked noticing that the hair on his face seemed well groomed.

"I did it for this occasion. I was hoping to out do you but I was put to shame."

"Linda, give the camera and get in the photo." My mother smiled widely handing the camera to my father. She modeled between Abe and I. To say she embraced her new look was an understatement. She had gotten roses painted on the side of her head. No one I knew loved themselves more than my mother did.

We posed for a few shots before Dad stepped in to get in a few with blinding smiles. "Hold on, we should get Rick and get a few with Rick." Mom suggested.

"What for?" Dad sat on the living cheer and watched with hawk eyes when Abe pinned me with the yellow flower. "We got enough boys in the house as it is."

"They're young men." Mom corrected leaving out the front door.

"That makes it worse. And this one got on a skirt can't get worse than that."

Abe ignored him fixing the flower on my dress. "I'm actually feeling kind of nervous." He says.

"That's makes the two of us, I thought about skipping out but you see how my mother acts."

"Well, she has an excuse. You're being honored tonight. Being the big champ you are, I'm proud to call you my friend."

I slapped his shoulder. "Don't get all mushy on me, Abe. I'm used to your brute nature and they're just giving me back the trophy they took from me."

"And Rick."

"And Rick." I imitated unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Well, would you look at that," Abe observed, peering closely. "You like him don't you? You like Rick Grimes." I averted his gaze unable to hide the look on my face, knowing my face would scream yes without my lips even moving. "I'll be damned." He whispered in wonder.

"Can we change the subject?" I pleaded.

"From something this monumental?" He laughed. "When the forest dries green, Michonne."

"What?"

"Don't change the subject. I've known you two for years and always thought you liked each other on the low but I never had proof and I got a bucket of it now." Inwardly I prayed this wouldn't be tonight's glaring topic. I grabbed one of the balloons my mother splurged on. I tied it around my wrist. "You should tell him."

"You're still talking about this?"

"I'm more serious than a heart attack. You should tell him."

"That's easier said than done. Did you ever tell Rosita you liked her?"

"No, Maggie told you her name didn't she?"

"I have my own ways, Abe."

"It was Gabriel wasn't it?"

"Michonne, we just missed Rick but if you want me to tag along to get a picture I can. Your ride is out front." By the look in my mother's eye, she wanted to do more than take pictures at the dance. I didn't want her reliving her glory days at my expense. I gave her another warm hug before wrapping my arm around Abe's.

"Be safe, Michonne." My father called out to me and I nodded.

….

Balloons.

They were everywhere, along with Maggie who was working overtime greeting everyone at the entrance. "Welcome to spring dance!" Then she hopped over to the couple she overlooked at the photo booth. "Welcome to spring dance!" Only a few inches behind her was Glenn, who looked worried.

Abe and I walked the blue carpet hand in hand.

"Oh. My. God." Maggie's and covered her mouth and she walked towards us. "You win best dress for sure. You look stunning!"

I smiled releasing Abe's arm and hugged Maggie. "We're wearing the same color." I praised her short cut red dress."

"Great mind think alike. But don't let me hold you two back I still have a few things to do before I can dance my life away."

"I feel sorry for the kid." Abe says offering his arm once more.

"Thank you. You two aren't too far apart so calling him kid isn't right." We walked in the gym and I should've known that Maggie had more impact on the committee than I thought. Flowers were covering the room along with even more balloons. "I'm thinking Maggie went overboard with this one."

Abraham chuckled leading us to the punch area. The designated dance floor was already crowded with kids doing things their parents would frown upon. "Just imagine the damage she'll do for our prom next year."

"Let's hope the budget is low." We laughed and soaked up the music and fruit punch which had flower shaped ice cubes that I needn't comment on.

"Michonne?" I turned to the sound of my name and immediately regretted my choice. Ezekiel.

"Hey, Zeke." His brows were raised high and his eyes looked me up and down before he muttered a 'damn' under his voice.

"I didn't think you were coming. I thought you hated dances."

"I changed my mind."

Ezekiel fixed his tie and his jacket before stepping closer to me. "You look, wow, you look sexy. Do you want to dance with me Michonne? Even if it's just for a minute, I'll behave, I promise." I looked over to Abe who was bobbing his head to the beat of the music; he was in his own world. My brain told me no, my heart said the same but my hand was already in his. He flashed me a wide white smile I was immune to.

"So how have you been?" He questioned after we settled amongst the crowd who calmed during this slow song. Zeke's hand fell to my sides and I placed mine on his shoulder.

"As good as I could be." We swayed from side to side with a sizable space between unlike everyone else who seemed glued to their date.

"I've been calling you, Michonne. I want us to be together like how it was before."

"We don't want the same thing, Zeke." I watched his face go from hopeful, to bleak then accusing.

"You're already seeing someone else? Who is it? Go on tell me, I knew it was only a matter of time."

"No, not that it's any of your business. I deserve better than what you gave me." I moved my hands away from his shoulders like they were hot iron.

"We're too young to be talking like that. Look I can be better but you are taking this too seriously." Immaturity was repulsive even for my age and it was written all over him. He was a damn graduate and he couldn't even fathom taking a relationship seriously? I wasn't asking for much nor was I rushing toward anything. I just wanted respect, at least from him.

"Delete my number, it's for the best." I turned on my heel.

"What?" This was just another moment for me to ponder the lost months I'd wasted with Ezekiel King. I kept walking until I saw Abraham who was still bobbing his head by the punch bowl.

"I thought you'd be gone a little longer." He shouted over the music. "You look annoyed too, you still look good though."

"I am, thank you for pointing that out." And this is why I never went to dances. I knew at some point I'd be at the sidelines watching everyone dance and have a good time while I helped some other poor souls empty the punch bowl.

"I saw Rick by the way. I look way better than he does. Just saying." He joked and I simply shook my head.

"Why aren't you dancing with someone?"

"No girl here wants to dance with a guy in a kilt and I'm proud of this kilt. Freedom is why America fought wars and won."

"With the exception of a few. Come on, I'm here with the guy in the kilt so let's dance." I offered. Abe smile tipping his kilt in my honor. I never imagined I'd have this much fun. The music changed and the lights flickered through an array of colors. The crowd screamed every time the beat in a song dropped. I rocked along with Abe behind me who was sweating, his face turning red.

"Are you okay?" I shouted over the noise amongst the crowd and the music. He nodded.

"I think the kilt is a little too tight in the waist." He explained. "I need to take a breather on bleacher; I'll probably fall asleep but don't let me stop your fun." He must've had a little too much punch and appetizers. I took his advice and kept dancing. I was just happy I wasn't the only straggler losing myself in the music.

My mother would probably rejoice if she could see me now. Dancing the night away, slipping out of my skin and enjoying my environment. I should've done this a long time ago.

"Michonne." I felt him before I heard him. It was the hairs the stood at the back of my neck. It was that familiar nervous flutter in my chest whenever he around that gave him away. I already knew who it was so I didn't bother turning around.

Maybe it was the music and the experience that nudged me out my shell of caution. Whatever it was I embraced it and leaned up against Rick. There wasn't a hick in his movement when his arms wrapped around my waist. The audience around us, watching us, they were the furthest thing on my mind. It was just us, like old times.

Only god knew how I looked dancing up on Rick. My experience with dancing may have been as clear as night and day but I didn't care and neither did Rick. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer and I honestly didn't know what to do with myself after that. He leaned his forehead on my shoulder breathing deeply.

The music stopped but it didn't break the bubble the erupted around us. Without a beat, we kept swaying together. From side to side. Even in heels he still had an inch or two over me. "So this is the dress." He whispered and could stop the shiver that hit me. "It looks beautiful."

"You haven't seen the front." I pointed.

"Then turn around, Michonne."

I did just that but I wasn't ready for what I saw staring back at me. The sun, the moon, and stars. I understood, it felt surreal but I understood. "You look." Those blue eyes, ran down my figure and took its leisure time coming back up to my face. "Beautiful. Exquisite. Lovely."

I blushed. "Thank you." I stared at his tux, his bare face and his neatly combed hair. "And you look handsome, divine, stunning." His lips tilted upwards.

"Thank you, Michonne. I never thought I'd see you in something other than a frilly dress. This suits you well."

"I love it."

"Not as much as I do."

"Rick…" I looked around immediately sighting Lori. Whenever she looked at me it was anything but pleasant but she looked well past angry. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lori?" I looked down at his suite busying myself with invisible lint.

"Does that matter right now? Look at me Michonne." He said gently. "Does she matter?"

"Yes. She's your girlfriend or did you forget?" Rick cocked an eyebrow and stared at the ceiling for a second.

"I got accepted into Georgia Tech." I stopped breathing and my mouth fell open. It was that one university I dreamed about. I was beyond excited for him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"Well mom found out, she cut me off so there's that." I scowled. Catherine's ignorance and selfishness couldn't be healthy. "I'm still in the house so she didn't completely have her way."

"I'm sorry about that." We all had parental issues but one of his parents was borderline psychotic.

"I'm done hiding from you, Michonne. I want this. What we have between us, I'm not going let this get away from me." Okay, this is really happening. I was almost scared any minute now I'd just wake up. "You're smiling but you're not saying anything."

"I'm happy, it just doesn't feel real then there Lori who looks ready to kill me."

He sighed pulling me closer to him. "I have to break up with her."

My own smile withered away. "You haven't but you're here with me?"

"I've tried a few times but she always found her way back, the girl I wanted was dating someone so what choice did I have?" He had a lot of choices and I don't remember telling him I broke up with Zeke.

"But didn't you bring her here? You can't just break up with her and leave her stranded?" This was the same girl that was shooting daggers in my direction, I shouldn't be so empathetic.

"I knew you were fucking lying. I asked you, Michonne. You looked in my face and lied like that?" Ezekiel shouted even though the music was off. Flabbergasted, I stared at him in disbelief. I could feel this situation going from bad to worse. I just held onto Rick, who went rigid.

"So you didn't want to fuck me but you could get with a white boy?" In the back of my mind, I kept chanting stop it, stop it. Ezekiel was a duplicate of the songs he listened too.

"Watch your mouth, Ezekiel." I could feel Rick slipping away.

"What? Are you finally going to make good on all those threats? Try me, boy, try me?" He taunted and I could hear everyone rallying around us. Encouraging them to fight but I didn't want this. "What does he have that I don't, Michonne. I poured my heart out to you. Told you I love you but you with the dude you told me not to worry about?" I could hear snickers and snide remarks from my peers.

Rick let go of me and stood in front of Ezekiel. "Leave her alone." No, I didn't want this. I thought we'd all have a good time. Just a good time.

"Hey Michonne, you okay?" Abe's voice boomed from beside me. I shook my head.

"Keep that bitch!" I don't know who threw the first punch but the student but swarmed to the scene. What once was something so enjoyable, turned into turmoil.

"There should be no fighting at the spring dance. There should be no fight!" I could faintly hear Maggie over the mic as Abe pulled me away from a mess I could've prevented.


	8. Redemption

Redemption

"I god damn knew this would happen. I knew it, I just knew it." I stared at my fingers. It was worse earlier. My father bustled into the little station with a wrath, unlike anything I've seen before. He screamed at the top of his lungs, all of which were directed at me. "I told you, Michonne, stay away from that boy, stay away from that boy. From you were a little girl, I told you. Didn't I tell her Linda?" He continued and my mother just shook her head, both of her hands on either side of my shoulder.

"Jeff, you're overreacting. It isn't as if she made them fight. We both know she's not that kind of girl, so cut it out."

My father huffed looking exasperated. "I'm overreacting?!" His hand touched his chest before gesturing around us. "Have you seen where we are? Because this damn well aint no seven eleven." It's been an hour since someone managed to tear Rick off of Ezekiel. Our school's principal also wasted no time calling the police over the dispute but I was still wrapping my head around the fact that Rick was sitting in a jail cell.

Undoubtedly, news about this squabble would be tomorrow's gossip. In such a small town I was surprised no one knew intimate details about my families' problems. I pressed my thumb against my index finger, trying desperately to block out my father's unruly voice. I could still hear disappointment drip from every word he spoke.

"How long are we going to be here? I've got an early day tomorrow." He says, non-discreetly checking his phone.

"Until Michonne gets sorted out, now stop running a hole in the floor and sit down." My mother's tone was hard enough, just sharp enough to get my father's attention and he listened. Just opposite us, my father took his seat. Shaking his head with a glower plastered on his face. I glimpsed at him, just for a moment but it was enough for me to see how this lifestyle was taking a physical toll on him. Instead of those rare smiles I got from him, his frown was now his signature feature.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I muttered and my mother pulled me a little closer to her chest. I've yet to know what my punishment would be, or if I'd get any at all. When the police arrived at our school they immediately cuffed Rick and Ezekiel. I'm sure it could've have been settled with a lecture but this scuffle was probably the most exciting thing they've had to deal with all year.

After a short talk with Ezekiel, they quickly realized that I was the 'source' of the problem. Maybe, I was. Was I?

"Ms. Jones?" I looked away from my fingers and up to Mr. Grimes in just his casual apparel. Blue jeans, worn dark brown boots and a navy blue shirt. I looked behind him expecting to see his wife but her absence shouldn't have been a surprise by now. Especially after what Rick unveiled.

I felt her hands drop from my shoulders, almost as if she was about to get up, though I could've been imagining things. "Mr. Grimes, I thought you would've been here a little sooner. When can we get these kids home?"

"Yes, Sheriff. It's your boy's fault my only child's held up in here. Do you know how bad this looks for me?" My father's face fell realizing his slip up. "I mean she may get in problems at school, maybe even lose scholarships."

Mr. Grimes's brows furrowed as he stood there quietly before another officer handed him a folder. "Taking Michonne in for questioning is standard procedure Mr. Jones." He brushed off my father's accusatory tone with ease. "Seeing as she knew more than anyone, including how the fight occurred, she has to be here." He pulled out a sheet of paper, gave it a glare then slipped it back into the folder.

"I'm sorry you had to come in on your night off, Sheriff." The officer gave him an apologetic smile.

"If it isn't one thing it's another. Are you okay, Michonne? My guys treat you alright?" I looked at him and nodded. They didn't do anything without asking. Instead of driving in the back seat of a patrol car, our school's principle drove me. He used the drive to discuss how disappointed he was in the three of us. That was short lived as the topic went into politics and the impending election.

"I'm fine, Mr. Grimes. Everyone had been nothing but polite." He gave me a small nod and scratched the bridge of his nose.

"You're all sorted out. The fight wasn't your fault so Mr. Boward-"

"It's Mr. Broward Rich- Mr. Grimes." My mother politely corrected.

"Yeah, well your principal won't hold you accountable so you're free to leave." My heart fell in my stomach, I couldn't just leave without knowing what would happen with Rick.

"Thank god, from now on you'd know better than to hang out with Rick. Had I known that King boy was a delinquent I wouldn't have let you hang out with him."

"Jeff she's old enough to know better and you don't have the authority to make that choice." Her voice rose with each word. It was my battle to fight but I had a feeling there was more to this.

"As. Her. Father. I think I do. Now let's go." My mother released a dry laugh.

"We drove here in separate cars Jeff. I think I'll wait here until we get news on Rick. You go and do what you do best." I look between the two. With my father's mouth hung open and with the curious stare coming from an on-duty officer, I knew this wouldn't end well. Although my mother's words were final, dad didn't take dismissal well.

He scratched the sparse hairs atop his head. "Day in and day out, I do nothing but provide for you and Michonne. I'm a respectable man in this community. I've run campaign's and lost, I've run and won. You don't know how tired I am. I made some mistakes, we all have, Linda. But I won't let you sit across from me and make me look like the devil in front of my daughter. You've done nothing but paint me as the big bad man. Michonne is all I got Linda. It's clear after what you've done." It felt like a tornado rolling through my mind, uprooting trees and destroying terrains.

There was no rebuttal. Nothing from my mother and I couldn't do anything but ponder on my father's words. It uprooted and rearranged and it was clear I was in the midst of a natural disaster. I couldn't find the beauty in it. I wondered if Mr. Grimes would just continue to stand aside and let our family's dirty laundry air out to dry.

And my father. All Jeff Jones had was his image but I guess he was right. I was the only one he'd have after the entire town got wind of this.

"Mr. Jones, I ask that you step outside, go home and get some rest." Mr. Grimes finally said. "Now isn't exactly the time or the place for this sort of conversation." He shifts uncomfortably. "Rick's going to be fine. One of the officers just went in back to release him. I'm sure something like this won't happen again." Shouldn't I breathe a little easier?

I nodded. "I'll wait here for him if that's okay." Rick's father blinked taken aback by my request.

"I'm sure that's fine." He looked over at my mother whose face was unreadable, her lips tightly sealed together. A quiet awkward air filled the waiting area and I smoothed the material of my dress over my thigh. It was definitely a night to remember. It was something nostalgic and ended with turmoil. I wondered what would've happened had I thrown the first punch.

"Rick." I didn't bother containing my eagerness or my concern. I wore my heart on my sleeve when it came to him. I looked up and took in his disheveled appearance, his suit jacket was missing and he sported an angry bruise just under his eye. Ezekiel came out right behind him, his hair was a mess but it wasn't nearly as bad as his face. I winced.

Standing up I waited for him to come, he walked straight towards me and I welcomed his hug. Held in his embrace my hand ran up his back. "I'm sorry." He says after reluctantly pulling away. "I should've just walked away." Ezekiel goaded him and said some vile things in front of the entire student body. I should've punched him too. Instead of a response I just hugged him again.

…..

"I just wish things could've been different."

"Are you going to apologize again? Because if so I can just hop the fence to get away from you." Rick laughed spraying water in my direction. After the mess of a spring dance, Rick was quite adamant about making it up to me before he left for school. As it turns out both Ezekiel and Rick didn't get off unscathed.

Principle Broward didn't let other shocked parents down as the two couldn't walk during their own graduation. However, Rick seemed unfazed by the fact. In his opinion, graduating didn't matter as long as he still had his scholarship. And he did. As for Mr. Grimes, if cleaning the porch was the punishment I guess everything was working in his favor after all.

"The only person you owe an apology to is Maggie. She worked her ass off and we almost ruined the night." I say cuffing the hem of my jeans ready to dip my feet into Rick's pool.

"I'm sure she isn't the least bit bothered. She'll have her fun next year." Slowly I sunk my feet into the water, reveling the cool liquid in the summer heat. "I wanted to talk to you about something." The hose turned off and I looked at Rick who made his way next to me. He wiped excess water off the palm of his hand and slid his feet into the water next to mine. I bunched up my nose looking at how big his feet grew compared to mine.

"Is this about your birthday gift? I'm still not telling you." He smiled but shook his head.

"It's about Lori." I froze, after the dance, the name became obscure to me. A week of classes and school yet there was no sighting of her.

"What about Lori?" I asked carefully.

Rick pressed his lips together before explaining. "She didn't take our breakup lightly."

"Don't we all?" I say sarcastically.

"I should've done things a little differently. That night I saw you. Only you. I guess I couldn't think straight. She's angry with me but I shouldn't expect anything less from her. I deserve it." It was hard to believe that Lori was anything other than cold-hearted. I suppose I should feel sympathetic but I couldn't conjure a bone in my body where she was concerned.

"She didn't threaten you did she?" He gave a little nod in response.

"Nothing serious, other than the 'I'll ruin your life' kind of thing. Knowing Lori, who knows what that means but I just thought you should know." He knocked his feet against my own beneath the water. "Now about my gift…"

"No!" I squealed starting to scoot away from him. "I refuse to say anything." He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth then eyed the water.

"No." I shook my head. "You wouldn't."

"For someone who wanted to come over for the pool, you aren't in it." I shook my head already seeing an ending I wanted no part of.

"Dipping my feet in it is enough." I shrugged my locs off my shoulder.

"Nothing changed," Rick muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"I thought things would've been different between us if I ever got the balls to admit that I liked you. Maybe more than like you but nothing changed." I sat up straighter and looked at Rick's face.

"Did you expect me to turn into something I wasn't?" He shook his head.

"I like you as you are. And now that you're my girlfriend this feels right. Like this is exactly how it's supposed to be." He ran his hand through the water and I watched stray curls fall over his face. I knew what he meant.

"Those words sound so odd. Girlfriend and boyfriend. I don't think it suits us." Rick frowned.

"You do have a point but we don't have a choice, do we?" I was content with simply being with him. In just a few weeks he'd be leaving me behind venturing into the 'big world'. I frowned at the path my mind was heading. I didn't want to pause something that was so new and just the thought of letting him go made my heart heavy.

"Michonne?" When I looked back up a concerned look was etched across his face. "Everything okay?" I almost felt myself nod.

"I was just thinking about you." His brows rose. "You'll be heading to college soon and I've still got a year left." I continued.

He shrugged as if that wasn't a big deal. "It's only one year, Michonne. I'll come back for holidays and breaks or anytime I can you know that."

"I don't want you to leave when I really just got you." I admitted feeling a little exposed. Rick shifted beside me. He raised himself from the ground and held a hand out for me. I gave him a curious look.

"I want to show you something." He nodded toward the house. I took his outstretched hand.

…..

Mrs. Grimes sat at the kitchen counter glaring at a stack of papers before her. It was impossible to avoid the woman now. After the last encounter I've had with her I didn't know what to expect. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her face before carelessly tossing the paper away, her lips curled up in disgust.

After the door shut her attention snapped toward us. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits but nothing left her mouth. No verbal expression of disgust at my presence. Instead, she turned her attention to Rick who closed the door behind us. I waited for him to take the lead. I didn't want to overstep any invisible boundaries.

We stayed silent as we walked through the room toward the steps. Every step was under Catherine's intense scrutiny. It still baffled me that she was absolutely silent but her eyes engulfed us. I didn't dare take another look at her reddening face.

By the time we made it up the steps, I asked Rick, "What's wrong with your mother?" I knew they had a dispute but it could've been an exaggeration on Rick's part. He opened his room door and ushered me inside, carefully closing it behind us.

I made my way over to his bed feeling shy all of a sudden. Memories of that time we were alone together rushed to the forefront of my mind. I was painfully aware that we haven't kissed since then despite our new 'status'.

"I don't know. Lately, she's quieter I guess." He says offhandedly.

"You know that's how she found out. She reads all of the mail that comes through this house so before I could get my hands on my letter from Georgia tech she had already ripped it open. I told her I didn't apply to any college she told me to." He says heading for his closet.

"That shouldn't be a reason to stop talking to her own son."

Rick shrugged. "Honestly, it hurts. Having my own mother act this way. It's something I'll have to learn to get used to." He dug through some folded clothes and sadness for his situation took hold of me. I couldn't imagine having either one of my parents disowning me for something so futile.

"I'm sure it'll pass. She just needs some time. Losing control isn't her something she's used to."

He scoffed. "It wasn't too long ago she was breathing down my neck. Making sure I didn't eat any and everything, taking care of me when I got hurt and even those times when you gave me the flu." I chuckled at that tidbit. "As much as she can be caring, if there's one thing I know about my mother, it's that she doesn't forgive or forget very easily." Rick pulled a white knitted shirt then handed it to me.

I gave him a bewildered look. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked feeling the thick material between my fingers. He nodded before sitting on the floor before me.

"Take a look at it." I gave him another confused look before unfolding the item only to be greeted with what had to be the most hideous Christmas sweater I've ever laid my eyes on. I didn't hold back the laughter that tumbled through my lips. I folded over trying desperately to catch my breath.

"Why is Santa Claus so muscular?" I asked after finally collecting myself. I looked at the shirt again. Taking in Santa's muscular physique as he happily rode what looked to be a reindeer. It was so colorful. Almost too colorful.

"I thought you'd like it. I got this a few weeks ago and I'll be wearing this at your next birthday party." Rick smiled up at me, a slight shade of pink covered his cheeks. The bruise just under his eye was only a shade darker than his blush. It wasn't long before my eyes fell a few inches lower, to his lips.

Shaking my head I held the white sweater close to my chest. "Does that still hurt?" He touched the faint bruise beneath his eye and shook his head.

"It's fine. Is it horrid enough?" He asked pointing to the sweater.

"It'll do just fine but I'm sure I'll find something that'll top this." He laughed folding his arms over his knees. I looked at the spot beside him. "Remember when we argued while we were painting?" I asked refolding the shirt and placing it neatly on the bed beside me.

Rick looked up at the ceiling, recalling the event. "Ah, yes. Then you accused me having Lori as my best friend instead of you." I was about to say 'look how that turned out', but held my breath instead.

"That is not how I remembered it. I think I got angry about you and red paint. Not Lori."

Rick shook his head. "It was definitely about Lori. I should've seen it then, you were jealous." I frowned wondering why I brought this up. His recollection was credible much to my displeasure.

"I wasn't jealous," I argued and he just hummed.

"If that's how you want to remember it. I followed you back home just to make sure you weren't angry with me. Believe it or not, you had a very short temper." He laughed when I rolled my eyes.

"I remember feeling my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. It was like I couldn't fathom the thought of you and I being apart." I watched without a stitch of guilt as his lips moved with every word. "I should've figured it out then. What we had," he gestured between us, "Was more than friendship."

I fingered a stray loc that swept pass my ear. "So when did you realize you liked me?"

Rick opened his eyes then looked at me. "When we got stuck in that room. I can remember everything about that night. It was so dark and musty." He chuckled. "But I had you. You were pressed up against me and even though I was scared shitless that was one of the happiest nights of my life."

"You're a sadist aren't you? I don't think I'm into spanking." The words were out my mouth before I could shut it. Rick's eyebrows shot up, undeniably surprised by my comment. I wanted to take cover behind my hands so badly and curse my hormonal brain for spitting out my explicit thoughts. They needed to be kept under lock and key.

"You don't know what you're missing until you try it." He laughed and relief consumed me. I didn't want it to be awkward between us.

"You say that as if you've spanked someone before." I crossed my arms. What if he did? I didn't know anything about the 'activities' that went on with him and Lori. I was positive I didn't want to imagine it either.

"I haven't but I'm sure I will." He gave me a sly smile. That should've told me I had no idea what I was dealing with.

"I'm going to miss you, you know. More than when we had our weird phase." I say staring at sparse lint covering his duvet.

"Our weird phase?" God knows I didn't want to bring the 'L' word up again.

"When we had a break in our friendship." Rick nodded in understanding.

"Good." He states and I just had to cock an eyebrow up at the four letter word. Good?

"Good?" Rick turns his head and looks at me, seemingly thinking up a response.

"I want you to miss me, Michonne. I know I will and I'll only be gone for a few months." There was something in his voice, in his eyes, that just seemed somber. "You're the only person in this world I'll always want to be with, you know that right?" He gazed up at me and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around him. Pulling him closer. I feel him tense before he went completely lax, his arms coming up to the base of my back.

"Like you said, it's only for a few months," I say all while inadvertently inhaling his scent and what started out as an innocent hug quickly became something else in my mind. It was cinnamon along with the trace of chlorine that invaded my senses that just made me-

"Michonne, did you just kiss me?" Surely the heat I felt beneath the surface of my skin could be seen on the outside. I buried my face a little further into his neck. Hiding what only had to be embarrassment. But of course, Rick just wouldn't let me live. I felt the soft rumble of his chest indicating his laughter. I just wanted to know why this was funny.

I pulled away and stared at his amused expression. "Why was that funny?"

"It's not." He laughed again.

"Yet you're laughing." He kept his arms around me after I tried pulling away. Was I the only one that didn't find this amusing? Between the unfamiliar feeling that always seems to make my skin crawl with need and this new

"Hold on, I'm sorry. It's just cute." Cute?

"Me kissing your neck is… Cute."

"Only a little." I rolled my eyes. "Hey," his fingers touched my chin with a slight caress. Just like before my heart skipped when he leaned closer. I felt his lips touch my cheek before the trailed towards my lips. As much as I imagined the feel, the taste of Rick's lips against mine again, the vivid images I conjured didn't do it any justice. His tongue brushed against my lips and my mouth parted all too willingly.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, almost telling me to go further. My hands moved to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Rick's lips vibrated against my own as they moved against each other. My hands comb through his hair as every conscious thought left me. I needed to be closer to him, I wanted to feel his hands on the bare skin of my arms.

"Rick," I gasped out only momentarily shocked at the sound of my voice when his teeth grazed my lips. Rick stopped only pulling back far enough for me to see the red flush covering his skin.

"We should stop." He manages to say after his eyes went from my mouth to my chest as my breathing began to slow.

"No," I replied, wanting more of his kisses. He seemed conflicted when I leaned in for another kiss. I didn't know where this was going but I was loving every second of it.

My skinned burned with awareness as the hem of my shirt rose up on its own accord as Rick shifted me beneath him. On instinct, my legs parted for him to slide between. I sighed my relief only for a new problem to arise. These slow kisses only seemed to heighten the dull ache between my thighs into something more. And I was craving relief in any form.

Without a second thought, I wrapped my legs around his waist dragging him closer to my center. My hips move upwards, grinding against his own and I was instantly rewarded with piercing pleasure shooting up my spine. I was already craving more.

"Michonne." He ground out, his hand reached down to grasp my hips in an effort to halt my movements. Had I known Rick would feel this good I would've done this a lot sooner. "We have to stop."

Disappointment, anger, and annoyance were my best friends at this moment. Rick pulled away from me, leaving me staring after him.

"My mother is just downstairs and it's getting late."

"So? Am I the only one affected by what just happened? I'm starting to think I am." Rick tilted his head before rubbing his swollen lips. The look of lust was unquestionable but I was too irritated by him to acknowledge it.

"You think...," There was a long pause before he says, "Come on, I'll walk you home." I didn't know what irked me more, his insistence on me going home or not answering my question.

"So you're not going to finish that sentence?" Rick pinched the bridge of his nose but kept quiet. I already had it in my mind to write a little black book in honor of Rick Grimes himself.

…..

After closing the door my eyes immediately locked on the shadowed figure dancing around the kitchen. It couldn't be my mother, it wasn't too long ago that she left and when it comes to shopping I wouldn't expect her back anytime soon.

"Dad?" I called out, hoping it wasn't an intruder. The shadow bouncing off the fridge halted.

"Michonne." My father emerged from the kitchen, a bottle of uncapped beer in his hand. I was surprised it was only half empty. "I was looking for you." He took a swig and I kept silent. The tension in the air was apparent. I wanted to say something but what was there to say?

After wiping his mouth he sighed. "Look I know you may not agree with a lot of the things I put you through but everything I do is for you Michonne. I worked hard just to make sure you were okay. I don't know what your mother's been telling you-"

"She hasn't been telling me anything. At least she never said anything I didn't already know." He pierced he lips; his gaze was focused above my head before he sat down on the steps. He gestured for me to join but my feet stayed planted in its original spot. If he had a problem with that he didn't give it away.

"I've done some things in my past that I regret. I haven't always been here, been home to be a better father. I haven't been a good husband either." He paused, only to stare at his bottle. Looking as if he wanted another drink. He shook his head. "Sasha was only a few months younger than you were. Your mother and I, we had our fights but I have to admit that I was the one that stepped out. I caused all of this mess."

This was a conversation that seemed to be a long time coming. I was shocked that it was tumbling from the mouth of my father. He continued, "Your mother wanted me to fix it and so I did. I haven't spoken to her since the day she left. I have another daughter I can't be a father to and yet you're here and I can't seem to be the father you need either." A dark shadow fell over his eyes as it tried to shield away his regret, his sorrow.

"Have you looked for her?" I asked because he had the means to do it, there had to be another reason. "Why couldn't she stay?"

He shook his head and finally took a sip from his bottle. "It's not always that simple. After things went south with her mother and I, she wanted nothing to do with me. I was a married man in the public's eye when she filed for full custody. I didn't fight that and all I could so his hope the women Sasha grows to be wants to see her father." After that, he finished the bottle and heaved himself off the steps.

After reading into his words, it was obvious his fling with Sasha's mother wasn't a one-time thing. It couldn't have been. That only meant whatever he had with her went on for years until my mother found out. I didn't want to know how that all played out either.

"For what it's worth, Michonne, I'm sorry. Sorry, for a lot of things. It's too late for your mother and I but I can still make it right with you." He nodded to himself. "Yeah, I can still make it right."


	9. Suspicion

Suspicion

"Take it down a little lower will you?" I sat on the steps at the entrance of our school with a hand shielding my eyes from the glare of the sun. Abraham struggled on our school's rickety ladder while Maggie continued to bark orders his way.

"I've had it in that spot already, Maggie." Abe reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow. "It's no better than it was before."

Huffing, Maggie shook her head. "I'm telling you from this angle it's not crooked. Isn't that right Michonne?" For a brief moment I thought about pretending that I heard nothing but Maggie's adamant gaze didn't allow for escape.

Lifting myself from the steps I brushed dust off my pants and peered up at the banner. "Abe's right, it is a little crooked.

"Thank you, Michonne. Now I think we should move the banner inside." Maggie rolled her eyes and I laughed already knowing where this was headed. It's been like this all morning. The two kept bickering so much hardly any work was getting done.

"Abraham is not in charge of the planning committee. I am. Now we just need to make a few adjustments and it'll be fine."

Sitting back down I say, "Everything doesn't have to be perfect, there isn't anything wrong with a few mistakes." That was apparently the wrong thing to say because her head spun swiftly in my direction. Maggie's left brow was nearly touching her hairline by the time she got in my direction.

"I think it does, Michonne. This graduation is going to be the second best to our own. Of course I'll be planning that one too. Anything less than perfection is unacceptable." Abe drew my gaze away from Maggie's face and gave an eye roll of his own over her little power trip. "I would assume you'd want the best for Rick."

"He's not walking." I shrugged it off; I could've sworn she already knew yet her face fell flat with a frown following.

"I thought he'd get off Scott free. Besides interrupting the dance for five minutes, it wasn't that serious." I shrugged. Once Rick was fine with not having to walk then nothing else really mattered. I wanted to forget that incident ever happened but between the funny stares and Gabriel's loose lips I was out of luck.

I shook my head before responding to Maggie, "Ezekiel got the same punishment." Not that I really cared. I had already purged him from my though since he grabbed my hand after our break up.

"Well that's because he deserved it. You can't just walk around calling another man's woman a bitch and expect not to get punched." Abe poked his chest out after hoping down from the ladder, banner in hand. "If Rick wasn't going to do it you bet your ass I would've." I didn't doubt his words, not even for a second.

"We'll head inside and go with your idea. Only for this one time, Abe." Pulling myself away from the ground I offered to help carry around. With one end of the ladder in my hand we made our way through the hold. For as long as I could I held my temper as other students bumped blindly into us.

"I'll be glad when these animals finally leave." I grumbled as Maggie leaned the ladder against the wall.

She laughed in agreement. "It'll be bittersweet. At least in your case, you're the one with the boyfriend." Why did I need the reminder? "Did you two talk about that?" After motioning for me to hold open the banner, I went over to Abe.

Up to this day we still hadn't fully talked about that. As much as I had faith in us I had to be realistic. Would distance eventually come between us? It was hard not to think about it when we already had a past of drifting apart.

Negative thoughts always pulled my mood down. "We did. Sort of." I admitted. "He told me he'd visit whenever he got the chance and I have no reason to believe otherwise."

"So I'm guessing Lori isn't a reason anymore." Abe questioned.

"Abraham!" Maggie chided. "We both know Rick isn't that kind of person, besides Lori's been missing for days."

"Exactly. It's been days since we saw her around here and she is usually everywhere." Abe made a motion around us and I recognized a few faces roaming the hall. I didn't know any of them by name but their care free expressions was distinct to our sour ones. Only seniors had the luxury to be happy.

Funny Abe mentioned that. I half expected Lori to make good on her threat against Rick but her inability to fulfill it only seemed to nag me. What was she planning? She was no saint in their relationship but what happened the night at the dance had to be embarrassing.

"Maybe she decided not to come like every other senior. The ones that are here just came to gloat in our faces."

"Exactly," Maggie mocked. "It was the same thing I told him, Michonne. Abe just needs some conspiracy theories in his life." I eyed them warily. Abe's lips stayed shut tight but something had to be wrong. There was something they refuse too say. If I looked a little closer at Maggie's face there was a little shine in her eyes. It was always present when she had something on her mind.

With my sights aimed on Maggie I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's really nothing, Michonne." For a moment she looked at me. It was only for a moment but I could already tell she was hiding something. Maybe it was best that I not dwell on it..

….

My hands dipped below the surface of the dish water and I watched as it emerged with a glass bottle in tow.

"Michonne," My mother's voice echoed from the living room. "Did you find it?"

I switched the tap on and rinsed the water bottle. I gave it a firm shake and droplets of water splashed against the textured surface of the wall.

"I got it." I replied making my way to where my mother was situated.

My mother sat with her legs crossed, keys perched in her hand. "You cleaned that?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. "I washed and rinsed it." I assured her.

"Okay." She stood up from the couch and gave me a brief glance. She didn't need to say anything because I was just as nervous as she was. "Come on, I don't want to miss this appointment." When she held the keys out in my direction I blinked in confusion.

"I know Jeff took you out driving at some point, there isn't anything about that man I don't know." She pierced her lips. "Show me what he taught you."

My mouth fell open and I took the keys from her. "Are you sure you about this? I was hardly ever behind the wheel."

"Well it's a good thing we'll be on route to the Hospital otherwise we'd be in trouble." I laughed anxiously feeling the weight of the keys in my hand.

"Come on, we have to be on time." The sun barely peeked past the morning clouds as we stepped outside. I took my time putting one foot before the other as I followed my mother internally hoping she'd change her mind. As if I wasn't already nervous about sitting in a hospital, now I had to drive my mother's car.

"You know he didn't show me how to reverse." I mentioned nonchalantly.

"Good thing experience is the best teacher." I sighed heavily and opened the door. Every second my nerves crept up the base of my spine and I froze by the time I pushed the keys into the ignition.

After noticing my dilemma she placed a hand on my own which gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Take a deep breath Michonne." I followed her directions and drew in a deep breathe. "Now breathe out." All my anxiety made a slow retreat in one exhale. "You'll be okay, if you run into our garbage I won't be angry just take your time. You got this." She settled back in her seat completely unbothered.

Okay, another deep breath. In and out. I secured my seat belt facing forward once more. In and out. I turned the keys and only hoped those five minute lessons came rushing back to aid me. Looking in my side mirror I made sure the road was clear before my hand landed on the gear and shifted it into reverse.

If I ran into the trash… I could only hope my mother wasn't joking about that.

All my worrying seemed to amount for nothing because I made my way onto the road with ease.

"See I knew I could trust you. Driving isn't that hard." I glimpsed at the smile on my mother's face. How can she be so happy? Over something so small, so futile?

"It's not a big deal." I shrugged doing my best to focus on the road ahead of us.

She scoffed. "You're barely going over ten right now. Give it a little more gas at this pace we won't be there until tomorrow." Ha.

"I don't want to get a ticket. We're still in a residential area." Leave it to my mother, speeding was her specialty. How she went years without a single ticket was a bit mind boggling.

"Jesus, you take after your father. A ticket should be the last of your worries. Learn to live a little Michonne." The grey sweater she wore was pulled closer to her skin. "You'll never know how much time you have left."

Every so often my mother would tell me how terrible drivers in our little town were. She showed me a few shortcuts I didn't know existed and taught me how to have road rage. Despite it all I still had time to think about what she said.

She was starting treatments to get better but nothing was promised and that bothered me more than I wanted it to. I was able to find my way to the hospital with little direction and like my mother I was proud of myself.

Holding the key out I waited for her to take it. "You keep that, I've got a feeling I'm going to need you to drive us home." My pleasant mood waned at her impending session.

"How long is this going to take?" I questioned as we made our way to the entrance.

"A little over two hours maybe even four but I've got you to keep me company." I didn't want to tell her I knew about the magazines sitting in her purse. Speaking of the bag, she pulled it closer to her side and made her way to the front desk.

How would chemo affect her? What little I knew about the treatment was solely based off of movies. In those movies the characters always seemed deathly ill with tubes sticking out everywhere. Shaking my head I took a good look at the receptionist as she directed my mother to the waiting area.

I didn't want to see my mother like that. She was a pillar in my eyes.

"So it seems that we came in a little early. You weren't as bad as I thought although I would've gotten us here a little faster."

She laughed at her own joke and I couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you scared?" Her laughter became faint but the smile never left her face.

"I'm scared out of my wits. Don't let my laughter fool you." We sat down together and began the countdown.

"I just don't see why you're making jokes with something like this happening… Shouldn't you be angry? I know I would."

"Angry at who? Last time I recalled no one put me in this position. I could be mad at my body, maybe but there's no point in that. My anger goes to other worthy causes. Like the man who nearly cut you off at the light." I smiled. "Besides I love me some me, flaws and all."

"I want the same attitude you have about life, I just seem to overthink everything. I'm beginning to think that I worry too much."

"Uh oh, is there trouble in paradise?" I frowned and looked around the room. There were a few others sitting down, an older woman with her spouse, a younger boy with blonde hair and two other women around my mother's age. All in the same position and their faces all looked familiar. They all wore a smile.

"Of course not. It's just been too quiet lately."

"You are your fathers child through and through but you've a got a lot of me in you too. A healthy dose of suspicion." She pulled a magazine from her bag already flipping to the gossip column. "If it's not about your relationship then what's wrong? Did Ezekiel call you?" My wince was something fierce at the mention of his name.

"No, no. It's about Lori. She was Rick's girlfriend."

"Oh, I know who she is you don't need to give me a reminder. What about little Miss perfect?"

I bit back a laugh. My mother had to have known about Mrs. Grimes's perpetual boasting. "Nothing."

My mother looked at me confused. "Then what's the problem?"

"That's exactly it. She told Rick he'd pay for what happened," Maybe no in those exact words. "Ever since she said that, nothing has happened."

"The girl can't hurt a fly, Michonne. Take my advice and never bother to waste another thought on her. As it stands you and Rick have a few weeks left before he leaves. Enjoy your time with him." I nodded digesting her words.

"Ms. Linda Martin," The rest of names were drowned out by the sound of my mother's maiden name. It was so foreign even to my own ears. I waited for the correction that never came. Frowning, I watched as she stood, tucking the magazine back into her back she walked up to the nurse confirming her name.

"Come on, Michonne." I followed her. Don't over think it, it wasn't worth it.

Don't over think it.

"Ms. Martin she's going to have to wait out here for a moment. This won't be too long, I promise." The nurse said with a patient look.

"But she'll be in here while I'm getting treatment?" She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course your allowed all the support you need." Turning to face me, my mother didn't have to say anything. I took residence in the nearest chair to her room while she went inside.

I should've snagged a magazine so I didn't have to twiddle my thumbs. Maybe a thicker sweater would've been a good idea. The cold temperature seeped through the clothes straight to my skin causing me to shiver.

Lifting my sleeve a row of goose bumps greeted the tips of my fingers. I needed a distraction. My mind immediately went to Rick. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to hear his voice, see his smile. I smiled to myself. Every day I was with him my childhood crush only seemed to multiply. I wanted to be around him more than before. I wanted to kiss him again. But last time he stopped it.

Pressing my hand against my face I shook off the rising embarrassment. I had to tell myself once more not to overthink it.

There were a few magazines at the far end of the hall and since I couldn't use my phone I made a beeline for them. I needed to be quick.

Those tasteless books were the only thing in my line of sight until I bumped into someone. Apologies rolled off my tongue before I could look up. "I'm so sorry. I was distracted." I took a large step back and was met with a familiar face.

Mr. Grimes Stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans, his face held a light shade of pink. Surprised was putting it lightly.

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us." I looked behind hoping to see Rick but it was his turn to look apologetic. "It's just me around here." He muttered before scratching his sideburns.

We stood there awkwardly before he clears his throat. There was no depending on me to carry a conversation I knew next nothing about him besides the fact that his son gives me butterflies. "What are you doing here?" He finally asks.

I turned to the closed door. "Waiting with my mother, she'll come out in a few minutes." She knew him better than I did.

Mr. Grimes nodded and his casual apparel caught my eyes. "Is everything okay are you here for someone?"

"Um.." He fumbled with his words before his face turned red. "I was just walking by." He says and my eyes slanted, my brows followed suit. Who willingly walks by hospitals?

"Richard?" My mother called out from behind me and Mr. Grimes's expression morphed into something I couldn't define. I spun on my heel and took in my mother's new accessory.

A hat now covered her head, I took a deep breathe. We were really doing this. "Is something wrong with that hat? I told doc this kind of pink would've been a little harsh." She touched her head self-consciously as we both stared her way.

"It looks just fine." I looked at Mr. Grimes then back to my mother who was now smiling. Did she invite him? "I was just passing through and I saw your car in the lot." He explained.

Her lips tipped up. "Because you know my plates like the back of your hand."

"You run enough red lights." They both laughed and I kept looking between them. They did the same thing back when we were shopping for a dress.

"I guess the law never caught me now did they?" She said teasingly but then her face softened. "You can stick around if you want to. Michonne wouldn't mind, would you?" Both eyes were on me but I was doing equations in the back of my mind. There was just something about this ordeal that I couldn't figure out.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"I won't mind, she was just going to read gossip columns while I slept." I tell him but he still looked hesitant.

"Stay around." She insisted. "After she falls asleep I don't want to be twiddling my thumbs." After a fruitless internal battle he gave in almost too willingly.

We made our way inside a small cozy room, fit with organic plants and a muted TV. As snug as it seemed there was a menacing machine situated in the corner of the room. My mother sat in a plush chair next to the device while the nurse taped down needles and grilled her before turning the machine on.

"Well isn't this lovely." She says sarcastically. "I'm starting to miss my locs." At that moment I felt the weight of my hair against my shoulders.

"After this is all over you can grow it back." She smiled at my words.

'I'm glad you're here, Michonne. I don't think I could've done this without you." She sighed softly. "My mouth already taste like metal. Only a few hours to go."

It was three hours. I fell asleep after one hour, leaving her in the company of Mr. Grimes or should I start calling him Richard? When I woke up she was worse than the moment she stepped in the door. I knew the treatment had its side effects. She told me it was normal but should she be sick so soon?

Luckily, Richard stuck around. "Michonne, can you bring my bag for me?" She muttered after finally emerging from the bathroom.

Without complaint grabbed her purse and Richard gave her a shoulder to lean on. "My legs work just fine Richard I'm just a bit nauseous."

"It doesn't matter, you need help and I'm here." After the first hour I was completely unaware of what they talked about. When I was awake they just spoke about how time influenced changes in our neighbourhood and other dull things. It was nothing out of the way but I just couldn't shake the feeling that there was another layer to them.

He walked the both of us all the way to the car and ensured us that he'd follow close behind to make she we were doing fine.

He kept his word as I drove home making a few stops along the roadside for my mother's sake. Just as were rounding the bend I noticed my father's car in our drive way. I looked over to my mother wondering if she expected to see him there.

As we pulled up he sat on the steps leading up to the door. "Do you need help getting out?" I asked her but she waved me off in response. "I can handle myself."

My father looked straight through us and his gaze latched onto Richard. "You changed the locks." He mentioned casually as my mother brushed tiredly pass him.

"Jeff, I'm not doing this right now."

He held his hands up. "I won't fight you, with you not feeling good and all that." He looked down at his feet. "I got your letter. After all this time why would you want to do this to me now?"

"Jeff, not now."

"Linda, when is the right time? I'm not going to argue."

With the house keys poised to the keyhole she snapped at him. "You're a selfish man, Jeff. Selfish. It's not all about you and your position. You can't seem to get that through your thick skull." I felt like an outsider staring helplessly.

"I'm selfish but I can't get in the home I'm paying for?"

"Go and stay with your friend. You know that one in the hills? Oh you didn't think I knew after all this time?"

"Let's not make a scene, you said you need rest right? Go inside and rest we can talk later. I wanted to talk to my daughter." I could only blink. I should've gotten used to their arguing by now but their exchanges only aired more dirty laundry.

I felt sick.

"Michonne." I stared up at the sky feeling displaced.

"Michonne." There was a hand on my shoulders and I looked at my father. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. I know you have a lot of questions but just know this, no matter what you hear about your father, about me? Know that I love you. I may have a hard time showing that but I do." Exhaustion seeped through his words yet it didn't tamper its authenticity.

With a shallow nod I say, "I know."

His shoulders sunk in relief. "I see she let you drive the care." He nodded towards the vehicle. "I know it went smooth."

"It was." I found my voice but words were limited.

"That's good, that's real good." He checked the watch on his hand. 'We've got to sit down and talk some time, just the two of us. You're getting so big now…" He trailed off, "You won't be my little girl anymore."

It seemed that time was fast approaching.


End file.
